Les fantômes du passé
by marsandpa
Summary: Une soirée comme les autres qui vire au drame...et les fantômes du passé qui ressurgissent... Elliot et Olivia vont vivre des heures difficiles...soyez prêts...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes, et bonne année ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. En effet, j'avais démarré une nouvelle histoire mais quand j'ai appris que Chris quittait la série, j'ai été vraiment déçue… Et puis j'ai vite compris que pour les vrais fans de la série, SVU c'est Elliot et Olivia. Donc, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Je compte sur vous pour me le faire savoir… bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère…**

Il est dix-huit heures. Olivia rentre chez elle après une journée particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse. En effet, elle a passé la matinée entière au tribunal pour témoigner dans une affaire de violences conjugales et l'après-midi à faire de la paperasserie. Elle est épuisée psychologiquement plus que physiquement. Elle prend donc tout son temps, marchant lentement et profitant des rayons du soleil de ce début de printemps.

Elle pénètre dans le bâtiment, monte les escaliers et pousse un soupir avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle est impatiente de plonger dans son bain et se détendre un peu. Elle passe la porte quand elle ressent une douleur vive derrière la tête. Elle vient d'être frappée par quelque chose mais elle ignore quoi.

Elle essaye de se retourner pour voir son agresseur mais c'est trop tard, son esprit se brouille et tout devient noir.

Elle tombe inconsciente sur le sol.

Elliot gare sa voiture dans l'allée, près à entrer dans une maison qui n'est désormais plus la sienne. Il ne se sent plus chez lui ici. Seuls ses enfants le retiennent encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il ouvre la porte et entre, et personne n'est là pour l'accueillir. Les jumeaux sont sûrement à l'étage en train de faire leurs devoirs et Kathy s'occupe certainement d'Eli.

Il ne signale pas sa présence. Il profite au contraire de ce moment de calme qu'il sait ne durera pas. Quand Kathy l'apercevra, elle aura de nouveau dans ses yeux cette chose qu'il voit depuis trop longtemps, des questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre, ou ne veut pas. Il ne sait pas vraiment.

Il n'est sûr que d'une seule chose, il ne l'aime plus. Il a toujours de la tendresse pour elle parce qu'elle est la mère de ses cinq enfants. Il tient à elle parce qu'on ne passe pas vingt-six ans avec quelqu'un sans plus rien ressentir. Il n'est simplement plus amoureux d'elle. C'est tout.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour que tu nous gratifies de ta présence aussi tôt ? »

Sa voix est glaciale. Il se retourne et la voit descendre calmement les escaliers, les yeux pleins de mépris. Et la soirée ne fait que commencer.

Quand Olivia reprend conscience, elle est allongée sur son lit, ses bras écartés et ses mains liées aux barreaux. Sa tête martèle et elle est totalement désorientée. Elle essaye de se redresser mais se rend compte qu'elle est prisonnière. Elle ne peut pas bouger.

« Bonjour inspecteur Benson. »

Sa tête vole vers cette voix stoïque qui vient de l'entrée de la chambre.

La pièce est sombre mais elle distingue la silhouette d'un homme assis par terre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

L'homme se met à rire et se lève lentement. Il fait un pas vers le lit mais la pénombre empêche Olivia de voir clairement.

« Qui je suis ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt vous souvenir de moi. Et croyez-moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous ne m'oublierez jamais. »

Elle sent un frisson traverser son corps à ses mots. Elle a peur, elle est terrifiée même. Mais elle ne doit rien montrer. Elle est flic, elle sait gérer ce genre de situation. Elle est forte.

Mais elle est aussi totalement seule et à sa merci.

Kathy passe à côté d'Elliot et entre dans la cuisine sans le regarder.

« Je suppose que les enfants sont en haut ? »

Kathy ouvre la porte du four pour vérifier la cuisson de son plat, ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Dickie est en train de finir ses devoirs. Je viens de prendre son bain à Eli, il regarde la télé dans la chambre de Lizzie. »

« Très bien, je monte les voir. »

Elle n'a pas envie de lui parler, cela tombe très bien, il n'en a pas envie non plus. Il se dirige vers les escaliers quand il entend de nouveau sa voix.

«Faire comme si de rien n'était n'arrangera pas les choses. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien en parler. »

Il s'arrête alors qu'il avait franchit la première marche et se retourne. Elle l'a suivit et est à deux ou trois mètres de lui.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Kathy, et je t'ai répondu. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Olivia et moi. »

« En effet tu as répondu à cette question. Mais je te parle de l'autre question. La grande question. Celle que tu évites ou que tu fais semblant de ne pas entendre. »

Il baisse la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas la vérité dans ses yeux. Il est lâche et il le sait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dises. »

« La vérité Elliot. Seulement la vérité. »

Et comme d'habitude il ne répond pas. Il secoue la tête, se retourne et monte voir ses enfants, laissant comme toujours la question sans réponse.

La respiration d'Olivia s'accélère. Elle ne reconnait pas la voix de cet homme mais pourtant lui semble la connaitre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Son visage est toujours dans le noir et il s'amuse de la situation. Il voit la terreur dans ses yeux et ce simple fait suffit à le satisfaire. Pour l'instant.

« Vous allez rire inspecteur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous êtes simplement un intermédiaire. »

Elle ne sait pas si cela vient du coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête, mais elle est totalement confuse.

« Je vous observe depuis un mois maintenant. Enfin, au départ vous ne faisiez pas partie de mon plan. Mais à la longue, je me suis rendu compte que la clé c'était vous. »

Elle commence à perdre patience. Elle a mal à la tête et la nuit est maintenant là. Seuls les réverbères de la rue donnent un peu de lumière dans la chambre.

« Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, nous avons encore quelque chose à faire. »

Il se déplace jusqu'à l'interrupteur et allume la lumière.

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec les enfants, Elliot décide d'aller prendre une douche. Mais avant, il appelle Olivia pour savoir si tout va bien, comme il a pris l'habitude de faire chaque soir depuis quelques temps.

Après cinq sonneries, le répondeur se met en marche. Il décide donc de laisser un message.

« Je présume que tu es dans ton bain. Je voulais simplement savoir si tout allait bien. J'essaierai de rappeler plus tard. Profites-en bien. »

Il raccroche le téléphone et sourit, pensant à Olivia en train de se prélasser sous une mousse épaisse et très odorante.

« Tu peux rester au bureau plus de vingt-quatre heures et ne pas m'appeler pour me prévenir. En revanche, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'appeler après seulement une heure loin d'elle. »

La colère de Kathy est évidente et légitime. Il a été pris en flagrant délit.

« Ecoute Kathy… »

« Stop ! Inutile d'essayer de me faire croire que tu avais une raison valable de l'appeler. Tu n'en avais aucune. J'ai entendu le message que tu lui as laissé. »

Il sait qu'il est un monstre. Il ne devrait pas se comporter comme ça avec elle. Mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il veut garder ses enfants. S'il lui dit la vérité alors tout sera finit. Il ne les verra plus mais n'aura pas Olivia pour autant.

« Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes. Elle est mon amie et mon équipière. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle est importante pour moi… »

Elle l'interrompt violemment.

« ARRETE ! J'en ai assez de tes excuses qui n'en sont pas. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. »

Il est pris au dépourvu par la colère de Kathy. D'ordinaire, même si elle hausse le ton, elle ne crie jamais. Il a peur de poser la question. Il redoute le pire. Il l'a poussé trop loin et il va le payer cher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'choix' ? »

« C'est très simple. C'est elle ou moi. »

Il a l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

«Quoi ? »

«Tu m'as très bien comprise. Soit tu quittes l'USV et tu pars travailler ailleurs, loin d'elle, soit tu prends tes valises et tu t'en vas. »

Il est abasourdi, complètement sonné.

« J'ai été suffisamment patiente. Je pense mériter un peu plus d'égard et de respect. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me donner ta réponse. »

Elle se tourne pour partir mais s'arrête brusquement et le regarde de nouveau.

« Le dîner est prêt. »

Il la regarde partir mais il ne bouge pas. Le téléphone toujours dans sa main, il se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Deux options s'offrent à lui. A lui maintenant de choisir la bonne.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de commentaires que ça ! Tant pis, voilà tout de même le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous fera réagir…bonne lecture…

Olivia arrête de respirer à la seconde où la lumière s'allume.

« Vous êtes surprise de me voir n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle met un instant pour réagir, se demandant ce qu'il projette pour elle.

« Vous devriez être en prison. »

«J'y étais encore il y a un mois. »

« Et vous allez y retourner. »

« Certainement. Mais cette fois-ci une chose est sûre, j'irai pour de bonnes raisons. »

L'esprit d'Olivia commence à divaguer dans pleins de directions différentes. Il est sorti de prison. Il sait qu'il va y retourner. Elle est la clé de son projet. Elle sait qu'il a tout calculer. Il veut quelque chose de précis. Mais quoi ?

Elle entend le téléphone sonner. Et puis le répondeur se met en marche.

L'homme tourne la tête dans la direction du salon mais ne dit rien. Il écoute juste.

Quand le bruit s'arrête dans l'autre pièce, il regarde de nouveau Olivia. Il ne sourit plus. Ses yeux sont remplis de colère. Il tend son bras vers la gauche, pointant son index vers le salon.

« Cet homme m'a pris cinq ans de ma vie. J'ai été enfermé à cause de lui pendant cinq longues années. »

Elle plisse les yeux dans la colère.

« Vous avez été en prison parce que vous avez kidnappé et presque violé une jeune fille. Elliot n'est en aucun cas responsable de ça. »

Il remet son bras le long de son corps et sa mâchoire se raidit.

« Il m'a poussé. J'étais sur la bonne voie pour reprendre une vie normale et il m'a poussé. »

Olivia se met à rire en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes malade. Les types comme vous ne reprennent jamais une vie normale. Il a simplement accéléré les choses. Un jour ou l'autre vous auriez recommencé. »

Sa colère augmente un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Vous n'en savez rien. Je voulais me soigner. Je voulais refaire ma vie. J'étais décidé à prendre un nouveau départ. Si Stabler n'était pas intervenu, je serais certainement aujourd'hui en train de vivre une vie normale. »

Olivia sent qu'il est très en colère et qu'il peut perdre le contrôle à chaque instant. Elle ne doit prendre aucun risque. S'il fait quoi que ce soit, elle est incapable de se défendre.

«Ecoutez Ray, je comprend votre colère, mais vous en prendre à moi ne changera rien. »

« Si justement, ça changera tout. J'ai toujours accepté mes peines. Je devais payer pour ce que j'avais fait et je l'acceptais. Mais je ne méritais pas ces cinq ans. »

Elle ferme les yeux, la peur revenant peu à peu. Il veut se venger. Elle les rouvre et parle calmement.

« Me tuer ne vous les rendra pas. »

Schenkel s'avance lentement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à Olivia.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de vous tuer. »

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Il joue avec ses mains qui sont posées sur ses genoux, ne la regardant toujours pas.

« Pendant cinq ans je n'ai fait que penser à Stabler. J'ai eu cinq longues années pour réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais me venger. »

Elle ne fait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit afin de ne pas l'interrompre. Il a retrouvé son calme et c'est une bonne chose. Elle doit en tirer partie.

« J'ai vite compris que m'en prendre directement à lui ne servirait à rien. Le tuer ne prendrait qu'un instant et mon plaisir serait beaucoup trop court. J'ai alors immédiatement pensé à ses enfants. Aucune douleur ne peut égaler celle de la perte d'un enfant. »

Il s'arrête de parler et le temps semble être suspendu. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre. Seules leurs respirations sont audibles.

Il tourne à moitié la tête vers Olivia et la regarde du coin de l'œil.

«Et puis je l'ai vu avec vous. Et là j'ai compris. »

Il reprend sa position initiale et reste silencieux pendant quelques instants.

Olivia est soulagée. Il n'a pas l'intention de la tuer et ne fera de mal à aucun des enfants d'Elliot.

« Je vous ai observé tous les deux. Et c'était extrêmement intéressant. »

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers elle.

« Etes-vous sa maitresse ? »

Elle est surprise par la question et se défend dans la seconde.

« Non ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle est fatiguée d'entendre toujours le même refrain. Ses collègues, les autres policiers, Kathy. Tout le monde. Tout le monde pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Elle est fatiguée parce qu'autant qu'elle voudrait que ce soit vrai, il n'en est rien.

« Il ne se passe rien entre Elliot et moi. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

Il sourit et tourne la tête vers la porte.

«Vous êtes tout de même consciente qu'il est amoureux de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est marié et a cinq enfants. Je pense que ça répond à votre question. »

Il rit fort et ce son agace copieusement Olivia.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. »

Il se tourne un peu vers elle, posant une de ses jambes sur le lit pour la regarder en face.

« Je vous ai dit que durant un mois je vous ai observé. Mais je l'ai suivit aussi. Pour savoir, comprendre et apprendre. Et vous seriez étonnée des choses que j'ai découvertes. »

Même attachée sur ce lit et totalement soumise, sa curiosité est piquée au vif. Il sait des choses qu'elle ne sait pas.

« Et ? »

«Il n'est plus amoureux de sa femme mais ne peut s'échapper de leur mariage à cause de ses enfants. Il est fou amoureux de vous mais n'ose rien dire de peur que si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec lui. »

A ses mots, elle oublie presque qu'elle est prisonnière. Comment sait-il tout ça ?

« Comment diable pouvait-vous savoir tout ça ? »

« Un soir j'ai suivi Stabler chez Joe, le bar où vous avez l'habitude d'aller tous les deux après le travail. »

Il sourit quand il voit la surprise d'Olivia. Depuis un mois il les observe de si près qu'il a l'impression de vivre avec eux. Et il les connait très bien maintenant.

« Ce soir-là vous n'aviez pas pu venir parce que vous aviez un rapport à finir. Il y est donc allé avec l'inspecteur Tutuola. Et après quelques bières et un gros besoin de se confier, il a tout raconté à votre collègue. »

Il laisse le temps à Olivia d'enregistrer les différentes informations puis reprend son discours.

« Je déteste vraiment cet homme, et j'avoue que le voir aussi tiraillé entre vous et ses enfants me satisfait beaucoup. Il n'est heureux qu'avec vous et eux mais ne peut pas avoir les deux. J'adore cette situation. »

Il se lève du lit et frappe dans ses mains, son corps faisant complètement face à Olivia.

« Bref, j'aimerai bavarder avec vous de notre ami pendant des heures, mais voyez-vous, le temps presse. Je sais que Stabler va rappeler et tant qu'il ne vous aura pas entendu dire que tout va bien, il ne lâchera pas. Donc commençons. »

Il se frotte alors les mains et regarde Olivia.

Elle a tout à coup très peur. Visiblement il sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut lui faire. Sa confiance s'effondre et sa voix se met à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté et fait grimacer son visage.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois obtenir ma vengeance sur l'inspecteur Stabler. Et vous êtes ma seule solution. »

Elle est pétrifiée. Elle ignore quel sort il lui réserve et cette attente est pire que tout.

«Il y a cinq ans, il a joué sur mes faiblesses pour arriver à ses fins. Aujourd'hui je vais jouer sur les siennes pour assouvir ma vengeance. Demain quand vous vous réveillerez, vous verrez votre ami avec un tout autre regard. Et lui ne pourra plus vous regarder en face. Il se sentira coupable et vous lui en voudrez. »

Contre sa volonté les larmes commencent à affluer dans ses yeux.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Il s'écarte du lit, se dirige vers un coin de la chambre et se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose.

Elle entend une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre, puis au bout de quelques instants il se relève et revient vers elle. Il tient une seringue dans sa main.

« Je vais vous endormir. Ca ne durera pas longtemps. Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez prête et profiterez de chaque seconde en ma compagnie. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il plante l'aiguille dans son cou et injecte l'anesthésiant. Elle sombre dans l'inconscience presque instantanément.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dîner se déroule dans un silence de mort. Les enfants ont entendu plus tôt leurs parents se disputer. Eli mange tranquillement mais Lizzie et Dickie ne font que regarder successivement leur père et leur mère, sachant que quelque chose se passe. Ils savent depuis longtemps que les choses vont mal entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci ils ne prennent même pas la peine de cacher leur colère l'un envers l'autre.

Ils se mitraillent du regard.

Elliot a envie de tout envoyer balader. Il veut rejoindre Olivia et tout lui dire. Il veut que tout cela s'arrête. Il veut être heureux, et sait que son bonheur ne peut passer que par elle. Mais alors il regarde les yeux perdus de ses enfants et continue de manger, sans rien dire.

Au dessert il ne tient plus. Il se lève brusquement.

«Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il jette un regard noir à Kathy.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer. »

Il n'attend aucune réponse et s'enfuit à l'étage.

Il compose une nouvelle fois le numéro d'Olivia et attend.

« Bon sang réponds Olivia. »

Répondeur.

« Olivia, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Où es-tu ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »

Il raccroche sèchement le téléphone et redescend à toute vitesse.

Il s'installe de nouveau à table et regarde ses enfants.

« Excusez-moi, mais c'était urgent. »

Après le dessert Lizzie et Dickie demandent à remonter dans leur chambre, prétextant des choses à faire. Elliot donne son accord et les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsent rapidement.

Eli, barbouillé de mousse au chocolat, regarde son père en souriant.

« Papa, veux voir la télé. »

Elliot lui sourit et se lève pour le nettoyer.

« Bien sûr mon grand. Viens avec moi, je vais te l'allumer. »

Le père et le fils partent dans le salon main dans la main, sous le regard haineux de Kathy.

Elliot revient quelques minutes après. Kathy est en train de débarrasser la table.

« Tu veux la vérité ? Alors allons-y. Je suis prêt. »

Elle se réveille quinze minutes plus tard et comprend immédiatement ce qu'il projette. Le bas de son corps est complètement nu. Et elle ne peut pas bouger ses jambes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos jambes. D'ici deux heures vous en aurez retrouvé l'usage. J'ai pris la précaution de les insensibiliser pour que je ne sois pas obligé de vous empêcher de vous débattre. Je ne veux en aucun cas meurtrir votre joli visage. »

Elle essaye de libérer ses mains mais les liens sont beaucoup trop serrés. Elle commence à s'affoler quand elle voit Schenkel déboucler sa ceinture.

« Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça. »

Le téléphone se met à sonner. Le répondeur se met une nouvelle fois en route.

Et la voix d'Elliot se fait entendre.

« Olivia, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Où es-tu ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. »

La voix se tait et Olivia revient sur terre.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, notre ami s'impatiente. »

Il défait les boutons de son jean puis le baisse jusqu'à ses chevilles, emportant son boxer dans le même temps. Il jette ensuite les vêtements de côté et s'avance vers le lit.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux simplement qu'après ça vous détestiez votre équipier pour vous avoir fait subir ça. Tout est de sa faute. »

Elle sait que se débattre ne changera rien. La colère prend le dessus sur la peur et ses yeux deviennent sombres.

« C'est vous le violeur, pas lui. Et il va vous tuer pour ce que vous allez faire. »

Il monte sur le lit et s'installe entre les jambes d'Olivia.

« Pour l'instant vous ne lui en voulez pas. Mais vous verrez. Demain vous n'aurez plus du tout ce discours. Quand vous le regarderez c'est mon visage que vous apercevrez. Et vous ne pourrez jamais oublier ce qui s'est produit tant qu'il sera près de vous. Et il se sentira tellement coupable qu'il va devenir fou. »

Il se met alors à rire, déchire le chemisier d'Olivia avec ses mains et plonge la tête entre ses seins.

« Oh mon dieu, comme je vous comprends inspecteur. Elle est magnifique, absolument magnifique. »

Il relève la tête et met son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Parfois la vengeance est si douce. »

Après cela il ne dit plus rien.

Et l'impensable se produit.

Olivia Benson se fait violer.

Kathy repose l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table et le regarde.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il est prêt pour le combat.

«Oui je l'aime. J'ai essayé de lutter durant toutes ces années mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle fait partie de moi et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Tu es contente ? »

Kathy ne dit rien. Mais même si elle le savait déjà, l'entendre de sa bouche est un choc.

« Je l'aime. Et me mettre à la porte et m'empêcher de voir mes enfants n'y changera rien. Et arrêter de la voir n'y changera rien non plus. »

« Tu as conscience que tu es un salaud ? »

Il ne recule pas devant l'insulte.

« Oui je le sais. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Il ne peut pas répondre. Il n'en sait rien.

«Nous faisons chambre à part depuis la naissance d'Eli. Tu as l'intention de vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

Il sait que ce qu'il va dire est monstrueux, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Tu m'as demandé de revenir parce que tu ne pouvais pas l'élever toute seule. Je suis revenu, et je t'ai aidé. »

Elle doit s'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir. Je ne t'aime plus Kathy. Depuis longtemps déjà. »

Elle met une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

« Tu voulais la vérité. Je te la donne. »

Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Les choses que je te dis sont cruelles. Mais j'en ai assez que le blâme retombe toujours sur moi. »

« Vas-t'en. »

Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour s'en aller.

« Juste pour ce soir vas-t'en. Vas où tu veux, au bureau, chez un collègue, chez Olivia. Vas où tu veux mais vas-t'en ».

Il se tourne et commence à partir. Puis il s'arrête et regarde de nouveau Kathy.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il part dans le salon, prend sa veste et ses clés de voiture et sort de la maison aussi discrètement que possible.

Schenkel est en train de se rhabiller tranquillement, alors qu'Olivia sanglote violemment, toujours attachée au lit. Il sort ensuite de la chambre. Il revient presque immédiatement avec le téléphone portable d'Olivia dans sa main.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'appeler l'inspecteur Stabler. »

Olivia s'affole à l'idée qu'Elliot la trouve comme ça.

« NON, NON, je vous en supplie, ne l'appelez pas. Appelez n'importe qui mais pas lui. »

Il se met à rire et cherche le numéro d'Elliot dans le répertoire.

« Appeler n'importe qui ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris mon plan. »

« Alors mettez quelque chose sur moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. »

Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel et fait un clin d'œil à Olivia.

« Justement, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. »

A la deuxième sonnerie, Elliot décroche.

« Olivia ? Mais bon sang, tu étais où ? »

« Désolé mais l'inspecteur Benson ne peut pas vous répondre pour le moment. »

Le sang d'Elliot se glace. Pourquoi un homme répond-il au téléphone d'Olivia ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, je vais finir par me vexer. Deux fois dans la même soirée on ne reconnait pas ma voix. »

Elliot gare sa voiture sur le bas-côté pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone d'Olivia ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi Stabler ? Ou bien devrais-je dire MacEvoy ? »

Et soudain il reconnait cette voix.

« Schenkel ? »

« Bingo. »

«Où est Olivia ? »

Il sourit, savourant la terreur qu'il entend dans la voix d'Elliot.

« Juste à côté de moi. Elle va bien rassure-toi. »

« Passes-la moi. Je veux lui parler. »

«Elle ne peut pas te parler pour l'instant, je te l'ai dit. Elle est attachée sur son lit et elle pleure. Je suis un peu déçu d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'elle était plus forte que ça. »

Elliot ferme les yeux, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal je te tuerais Schenkel ? »

« Disons que nous nous sommes un peu amusés tous les deux. Enfin moi plus qu'elle je dois dire. Tu as beaucoup de goût Stabler. C'est un très bon coup. »

Ray raccroche le téléphone, le jette sur le lit et regarde une dernière fois Olivia.

« Je dois vous laisser inspecteur. Votre chevalier servant arrive. Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaitre. »

Il s'enfuit alors rapidement de l'appartement, ne voulant pas croiser Elliot sur sa route.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde. Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, désolée… En voici un nouveau, réagissez s'il vous plait, ça m'aidera pour la suite…bonne lecture !

Elliot roule aussi vite qu'il peut. Les larmes brouillent sa vision et ses mains tremblent. Il va tuer Schenkel. Il va le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais d'abord il doit secourir Olivia.

Il pose sa voiture devant l'appartement, ne prenant pas la peine de se garer correctement. Il courre jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment puis monte les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes peuvent le porter. Il sort son arme en découvrant la porte de l'appartement entrouverte et entre. La pièce est vide. Schenkel est déjà parti.

Il avance jusqu'à la chambre et ce qu'il voit le fait presque hurler.

Olivia est allongée sur son lit, presque entièrement nue, et ses mains sont attachées aux barreaux.

Quand elle le voit entrer, elle tourne sa tête au côté opposé pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage.

Il comprend sa demande silencieuse, attrape le couvre-lit et le drape au-dessus de son corps.

Il s'occupe ensuite de ses poignets pour la libérer mais les liens sont trop serrés et ses mains ne cessent de trembler.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour couper les cordes, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle ne le regarde toujours pas quand elle l'entend s'éloigner.

Il revient et commence à couper ses liens avec ce qui semble être un couteau. Son premier bras est libéré. Il fait alors ensuite le tour du lit pour faire la même chose avec son autre bras.

Quand elle l'aperçoit, elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut pas voir son regard. Elle ne veut pas voir la pitié dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Elle est maintenant totalement libre, et la circulation dans ses jambes revient peu à peu. Elle prend alors conscience de ce qui vient réellement de se passer. Elle a été violée. Elle est devenue une victime. Elle sait maintenant ce que ressentent toutes ces femmes après une telle agression. Elle sait ce qu'à ressenti sa mère quand elle a vécu ce drame.

Elliot s'assoit sur le bord du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle prend le couvre-lit à deux mains et le tire contre elle pour se cacher entièrement.

« Olivia, tu dois aller à l'hôpital. »

Elle secoue la tête et se met à pleurer de plus belle.

« Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elliot est désemparé. Il veut appeler du secours mais il sait qu'Olivia a honte, qu'elle ne veut être vue par personne.

« Olivia, tu dois y aller. Je vais t'y conduire. Tu dois être examinée. »

Elle le regarde enfin, mais ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux le terrifie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être examinée. J'ai été violée. Et je sais qui l'a fait. Et tu le sais aussi. »

Son ton est glacial et accusateur. Son corps entier tremble. Elle est en état de choc.

Elliot tend avec précaution une main vers Olivia.

« Olivia, tu es en état de choc, tu dois être examinée. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. »

Il rétracte immédiatement sa main, se sentant totalement impuissant.

« Ok, je vais appeler une ambulance. »

« Non tu n'appelles personne. Tu t'en vas et tu me laisses tranquille. »

Il frotte son visage avec ses mains, frustré par la situation. Il doit garder son calme.

« Tu sais que je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais aussi que tu dois aller à l'hôpital. Tu fais ce boulot depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quel est le protocole. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Mais elle a tellement honte.

Il profite du fait qu'Olivia se soit apparemment résigné et sort son téléphone portable. Elle le regarde avec des yeux si tristes qu'il quitte la chambre pour passer son appel.

Il revient après deux minutes, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du lit.

« Les secours vont arriver. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en attendant ? »

Elle fait non de la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Dans quelques minutes des hommes constateront que l'inspecteur Olivia Benson de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes vient d'être violée. Si elle ne vivait pas une telle tragédie, elle trouverait la situation ironique.

Elliot ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il a peur de pousser Olivia trop loin et qu'elle le chasse de cette chambre. Il veut tellement être présent pour elle, pour traverser cette épreuve.

« Dis quelque chose Olivia. »

Elle secoue alors violemment la tête et plus de larmes se mettent à couler. Elle serre toujours le couvre-lit contre elle, comme si ce morceau de tissu pouvait la cacher du monde.

« Nous allons traverser ça tous les deux, ensemble. Je serais là à chaque minute. Je serais toujours auprès de toi. »

Son corps se remet de nouveau à trembler. Elle prend de plus en plus conscience de ce qui vient de se produire et elle sent la nausée l'envahir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Il ne peut rester insensible face à sa détresse. Il se précipite à son chevet mais elle l'arrête net.

« NON ! Ne t'approche pas. »

Et une fois de plus il recule, complètement impuissant.

Un coup sur la porte se fait entendre, leur faisant savoir que les secours sont là.

Elliot quitte la chambre pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Par ici. Elle est en état de choc. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la touche. Allez-y doucement. »

Le médecin ne lui répond pas. Il se contente de lui poser la main sur le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien. L'homme qui le suit le salue d'un mouvement de tête et les trois hommes se rendent dans la chambre.

Olivia n'a pas bougé. Elle serre toujours le couvre-lit et tremble. Les deux hommes s'approchent lentement d'elle alors qu'Elliot reste en retrait, pour ne pas la perturber.

« Inspecteur Benson, je suis le docteur Owen, et voici Greg. Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital. »

Olivia les regarde l'air hébété, ne semblant pas réagir.

Il se penche près d'elle et pose sa main sur son bras.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Etes-vous blessée ? »

Elle ne repousse pas l'homme. Elliot sent une terrible douleur l'envahir.

« Non, il ne m'a pas blessé. Il m'a juste… »

Elle ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. Le mot est trop difficile à prononcer.

« Ok. C'est très bien. Je vais tout de même contrôler votre tension et votre cœur. »

Il se tourne vers Greg qui lui tend le matériel nécessaire. Il procède aux examens puis place son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

« Apparemment rien à signaler. Vos constantes sont bonnes. Voulez-vous que je vous donne un sédatif pour vous détendre ? »

Olivia semble s'apaiser un peu. Bizarrement, la présence du médecin la rassure. Ses pleurs se sont calmés et son corps s'est arrêté de trembler.

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait une piqûre…il m'a endormi. Et quand je me suis réveillée…je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes. »

« Et maintenant ? Vous sentez vos jambes ? »

Elle les bouge pour lui montrer que ses jambes fonctionnent.

« Oui. Il a dit que les effets ne dureraient qu'une heure. »

« Il vous a fait deux injections ? »

« Oui, une première pour m'endormir, et une seconde pour que je ne puisse pas me débattre. »

En disant ces mots, ses sanglots recommencent et elle ne peut rien contrôler.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. »

Le docteur Owen caresse tendrement son bras, essayant de l'apaiser.

«Shhh, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est terminé, nous allons nous occuper de vous. »

Elle hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprend, et qu'elle est prête à les suivre.

« Bien, nous allons vous mettre sur le brancard. Détendez-vous ok ? »

Elle se redresse pour leur faciliter la tâche mais aperçoit Elliot dans le coin de la pièce. Elle attrape le docteur Owen par la manche et le regarde avec des yeux implorants.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il reste là. Faites-le partir. »

Elliot, qui a tout entendu, la rejoint par deux grandes enjambées.

« Olivia, non, je ne veux pas te laisser. »

« S'il te plaît Elliot, va-t'en. C'est trop difficile pour moi pour l'instant. Je veux que tu partes. »

Elliot est anéanti. Elle ne veut pas de lui près d'elle.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir inspecteur. Ma priorité est votre équipière. Elle a subi suffisamment de stress aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez aggraver les choses. »

Il ne regarde par le médecin qui lui parle. Il regarde simplement Olivia.

« Non, bien sûr que non. A quel hôpital l'emmenez-vous ? »

« Mercy. »

« Bien. Je serais là-bas si tu as besoin de moi Olivia. »

Il pousse un soupir et quitte la chambre, la tête basse et le cœur meurtri.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde. Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires. Cette histoire est assez compliquée à écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Voici un nouveau chapitre, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez…bonne lecture…

Elliot est assis dans la salle d'attente. Il regarde autour de lui les gens qui vont et viennent, mais il n'entend rien. Il est hagard, perdu au milieu de cette foule. Il ferme les yeux un instant, voulant désespérément être dans un autre endroit. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Olivia s'est produite ce soir. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ceci est vrai. Il se prend la tête à deux mains et essaye de chasser de son esprit l'image d'Olivia quand il est entré dans sa chambre.

« Elliot ? »

Il relève la tête et voit son capitaine, le visage fermé. Il se lève d'un bond de sa chaise et commence à parler frénétiquement.

« Oh mon dieu Don, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il l'a violé. Ce fumier l'a violé. Et je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Cragen pose ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Elliot pour le calmer.

« Elliot calme-toi. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Olivia. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est la soutenir. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Il faut que tu sois fort. »

Elliot pleure, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que son capitaine lui dit. Comment une telle chose a-t'elle pu se produire ? Comment la vie d'Olivia a-t'elle pu basculer de la sorte en quelques heures ?

« Elliot, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Il revient de nouveau sur terre et regarde Don d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu te reprennes Elliot. Olivia va avoir besoin de toi. »

Il retourne s'assoir et soupire.

« Je sais. Mais c'est tellement dur. Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'avais jamais envisagé ça. »

Cragen s'assoit à côté d'Elliot et regarde droit devant lui.

« C'est vrai qu'avec son histoire, ce scénario est le pire que nous pouvions imaginer. Mais c'est arrivé. Nous allons devoir faire face. »

Ils ne disent plus rien. Ils regardent fixement la porte qui les sépare de leur amie. Tout ce qu'ils veulent maintenant c'est entendre qu'elle va bien physiquement. Pour le reste, ils espèrent que le temps guérira ses blessures plus profondes.

Après une heure d'attente interminable, une infirmière se présente devant eux.

« Vous êtes là pour Olivia Benson ? »

Les deux hommes bondissent de leur chaise.

« Oui, je suis son équipier. »

« Et je suis le capitaine Cragen. »

La jeune femme sourit à Don.

« C'est moi qui vous ai appelé, après que mademoiselle Benson m'ai donné votre numéro. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Outre le traumatisme de l'agression, elle va bien. Aucunes blessures ou lésions apparentes. »

Elliot, qui n'apprécie guère que l'infirmière ne s'adresse qu'à Cragen, entre dans la conversation.

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? »

Elle se tourne vers Elliot et le regarde timidement.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais mademoiselle Benson m'a demandé de ne pas vous laisser la voir. »

Don, sous le choc, s'interpose.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur. L'inspecteur Stabler est son équipier. Ils sont très proches. Elle n'a pas pu demander une chose pareille. »

L'infirmière est visiblement gênée mais son discours reste le même.

« Il n'y a aucune erreur. Mademoiselle Benson m'a bien spécifié de ne pas laisser entrer monsieur Elliot Stabler. »

Elliot se laisse tomber sur la chaise avec un bruit sourd, effondré par cette nouvelle.

Cragen, déjà secoué par l'agression d'Olivia, est encore plus malheureux en voyant Elliot si abattu.

« Puis-je la voir ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur. Nous l'avons transféré dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Je vais vous y accompagner. »

Cragen hoche la tête pour donner son accord et se tourne vers Elliot.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je vais parler à Olivia et je reviens te chercher. »

Elliot hausse les épaules, son moral au plus bas.

« Où voulez-vous que j'aille capitaine ? »

Cragen lui donne un sourire triste puis part, suivant l'infirmière l'emmenant jusqu'à la chambre d'Olivia.

Elliot reste assis là, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne veut pas de lui.

Olivia sursaute en entendant le coup sur la porte.

« Entrez. »

Cragen entre dans la chambre et Olivia pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Elliot n'a pas bravé l'interdit.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. La voir dans ce lit d'hôpital est déjà une épreuve pour lui.

« Merci d'être venu capitaine. »

Il s'approche du lit et tend sa main vers elle. Quand il est sûr qu'elle n'est pas effrayée par le geste, il lui prend la main.

« Comment te sens-tu Olivia ? »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais elle parvient à les retenir.

« J'ai été mieux. »

Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il sait que cette marque d'affection est hors de question vu les circonstances.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, mais tu connais la procédure. Il faut que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle serre ses lèvres ensemble pour ne pas pleurer mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile.

« Prends ton temps Olivia. Il n'y a aucune urgence. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration et commence à raconter son histoire.

Après dix bonnes minutes et beaucoup de larmes, Olivia a réussi à se confier à Cragen.

« Avez-tu déjà vu cet homme auparavant ? »

« Oui. C'est Ray Schenkel. »

Il est à peu près sûr que tout le sang de son visage vient de descendre dans ses chaussures.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait se venger d'Elliot, pour ce qu'il lui a fait il y a cinq ans. Et que le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre, c'était moi. »

Elle doit s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Pleurer et parler en même temps demande beaucoup d'énergie.

« Il a dit qu'Elliot se sentirait coupable et que je lui en voudrait beaucoup. »

Les derniers mots d'Olivia provoquent un déclic dans la tête de Don.

«Et il avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui en veux ? »

Elle retire sa main de la sienne pour essuyer ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je sais que c'est Schenkel qui m'a violé, et pas lui. Mais il fait partie de l'histoire aussi. Et pour l'instant je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas le regarder sans voir ce monstre. Pouvez-vous essayer de lui expliquer ?»

Il soupire tristement. Il est prit entre deux feux. Il comprend la réaction d'Olivia mais souffre pour Elliot qui n'a qu'une seule envie, la réconforter et être auprès d'elle.

« Je comprend. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le ménager. Mais je sais qu'il va très mal réagir. »

Il pose sa main sur le bras d'Olivia et le caresse tendrement.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi. »

Elle tente un sourire timide, reconnaissante de ne pas être seule pour traverser cette épreuve.

« Merci capitaine, je le ferai. »

Il va jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et se tourne de nouveau vers elle.

« Ca va aller Olivia. Nous allons surmonter ça, tous ensembles. »

Il quitte la chambre, referme la porte, et descend rejoindre Elliot.

Quand Elliot aperçoit Cragen il se lève et vient à sa rencontre.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Elle vous a parlé ? Elle a dit pourquoi elle ne veut pas me voir ? »

Don, comme précédemment, pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Elle va assez bien vu les circonstances. Et oui elle m'a parlé. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle refuse de me voir ? »

Il retire les mains de ses épaules, les met dans ses poches, et soupire.

« Oui elle me l'a dit. »

« Et ? »

Il sait que la réaction d'Elliot va être terrible. Il ne sait pas comment lui annoncer.

« Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas te voir est provisoire. Elle me l'a affirmé. »

Elliot est pendu à ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien, il attend.

« Schenkel l'a violé pour se venger de toi. En s'en prenant à elle il savait qu'il allait t'atteindre. »

Elliot apporte ses deux mains à sa bouche et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Elliot, mais tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il retire ses mains de sa bouche et regarde Cragen avec des yeux étonnés.

« Vraiment ? Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? »

Il retourne s'assoir et met sa tête dans ses mains. Il commence alors à pleurer.

Cragen s'assoit près de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas penser clairement pour l'instant. Et Olivia non plus. Mais dans quelques jours, quand vous aurez un peu digérer tout ça, vous verrez les choses différemment. »

Elliot retire violemment la main de Don et se lève, le regard menaçant.

« Si vous pensez que dans quelques jours je pourrais me pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé à Olivia, vous vous trompez. C'est ma faute, uniquement ma faute. Parce qu'il y a cinq ans je n'ai pas voulu admettre que j'avais peut-être tort, parce qu'une fois de plus j'ai été trop orgueilleux, aujourd'hui Olivia en paye le prix. Comment pourrais-je un jour me pardonner ? Et comment pourrait-elle le faire ? »

Il se tourne alors et sort de l'hôpital comme une furie. Don sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de le retenir, il n'écoute plus rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère recevoir autant d'éloges avec celui-là qu'avec le précédent. Merci de votre fidélité. Bonne lecture et à très vite…

Le lendemain matin c'est l'effervescence au poste. Tout le monde est au travail pour retrouver le violeur d'Olivia. Chacun veut la peau de Ray Schenkel.

Elliot écoute les gens s'affairer mais ne bouge pas. Personne ne sait qu'il est là. Son téléphone a sonné des dizaines de fois dans la soirée et la nuit, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Il est venu ici, ne sachant où aller. Il n'a pas dormi, il est simplement resté dans le noir, allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Il ne peut penser qu'à une seule chose.

Olivia a été violée par sa faute. Elle ne sera jamais plus la même à cause de lui.

Il entend des pas dans les escaliers. Il sait que sa cavale va prendre fin.

La porte s'ouvre et un Fin extrêmement en colère entre dans la pièce.

« Bon dieu Elliot, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ? »

Elliot ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder. Il continue de fixer le plafond, aucune expression sur son visage.

« Tu crois qu'en te cachant et en faisant comme si de rien n'était les choses vont s'arranger comme par miracle ? »

Toujours aucune réaction, aucune réponse.

Fin n'est pas d'humeur et n'a vraiment pas la patience de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de son collègue. Il part en claquant la porte et descend rapidement les escaliers.

Cragen, qui l'avait envoyé là-haut pour vérifier si Elliot y était, l'interpelle.

« Alors ? »

« Il est allongé sur un lit et regarde le plafond. »

« Il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Pas un mot. J'ai de la peine pour lui, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que m'apitoyer sur son sort. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme trouver ce salaud qui est toujours en liberté. »

Don est d'accord avec lui, ils doivent trouver Schenkel et l'enfermer au plus vite. Mais voir Elliot dans cet état le rend malade. Il sait à quel point les liens entre Olivia et lui sont forts. Trop forts peut-être.

Il passe à côté de Fin, lui tape sur l'épaule et commence à monter les escaliers.

Il ouvre la porte, entre, la referme et s'avance jusqu'au lit voisin de celui d'Elliot. Il s'allonge, imitant la position de son inspecteur.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes Elliot ne dit rien. Et puis soudainement il parle.

« Vous perdez du temps à me surveiller alors qu'un taré courre toujours. »

« Je ne te surveille pas. Je suis fatigué. J'ai été debout toute la nuit. Entre les autres unités à mettre sur le coup, les hautes instances à prévenir et le rapport d'Olivia, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Donc je fais comme toi, je me repose. »

Elliot veut lui rappeler qu'il est le capitaine, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'agir de la sorte, qu'il doit tout faire pour attraper Schenkel. Mais étant donné sa propre réaction, il n'ose rien dire.

« Je ne me repose pas, mais en restant ici, je suis sûr de ne causer de tort à personne. En restant loin d'elle et de cette affaire, je ne peux faire aucun mal. »

Pendant quelques minutes aucun mot n'est prononcé. Don ne sait comment faire pour le faire réagir.

Et puis il trouve la solution. Tout du moins il l'espère.

« Tu as raison. Et je pense que je vais faire comme toi. »

La réaction d'Elliot est immédiate. Il tourne la tête vers son capitaine.

« Comment ça ? »

Cragen garde ses yeux sur le plafond mais est heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention d'Elliot.

« Il y a cinq ans j'ai appuyé ta décision pour suivre Schenkel. Par conséquent je suis aussi responsable que toi. Donc je ne vais pas m'en mêler. Nous avons fait assez de dégâts. »

Elliot est debout dans la seconde, posté devant Cragen, les poings serrés.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous allez rester là alors que ce salaud est dehors et Liv sur un lit d'hôpital ? »

Don ne bouge pas, il reste impassible face à un Elliot qui retrouve tout doucement l'envie de se battre pour son équipière.

« Visiblement tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé qu'on l'arrête non plus. Tu as toujours eu un excellent jugement, alors je vais te faire confiance et te suivre. »

Elliot passe ses mains sur son visage et commence à arpenter la pièce.

« C'est dingue. Vous allez rester là et attendre. Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Cragen se lève lui aussi et met ses mains dans ses poches.

« Si son équipier de douze ans ne veut rien faire pour elle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'interviendrai. »

Elliot commence réellement à perdre patience.

« Parce que vous êtes son capitaine ! »

« Et tu es son meilleur ami ! Et tu es en train de la laisser tomber ! »

Les deux hommes sont face à face et en colère. Leurs nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

« Elle ne veut pas te voir pour l'instant et c'est une réaction normale. Mais si tu te bats pour elle, elle comprendra qu'elle n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Que le méchant dans l'histoire c'est lui, et pas toi. »

La colère d'Elliot s'estompe, et il ne laisse plus apparaitre que du désespoir et de la tristesse.

« Et si elle ne me pardonne pas ? »

« Elle le fera Elliot. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Et savoir que Ray Schenkel est en prison l'aidera sûrement à aller mieux. »

Les yeux d'Elliot changent, et l'expression de son visage aussi.

« Si je le trouve en premier, il n'ira jamais en prison. Et vous le savez. »

« Je le sais. Et si tu es le premier à le trouver, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je le veux mort autant que toi. Et tous les flics de New York aussi. Mais nous devons d'abord le trouver. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elliot semble avoir compris tout ce que son capitaine lui a dit. Il ne semble plus aussi désemparé. Au lieu de cela, il y a une détermination dans ses yeux que Don espérait voir depuis l'attaque. En se focalisant sur Schenkel, son esprit sera moins enclin à penser à Olivia.

Il a bien l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à Olivia, pour lui parler, lui expliquer certaines choses. Et quand ils auront trouvé Schenkel, il espère qu'Olivia aura réfléchi, et qu'elle verra les choses différemment.

Elliot se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise. Si Don ne lui avait pas parlé comme il l'a fait, il serait resté là sans rien faire. Il aurait abandonné Olivia.

« Je suis désolé capitaine. J'ai mal réagi et… »

Cragen lève la main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est oublié. Je veux juste que mon meilleur inspecteur fasse ce qu'il fait de mieux. Retirer un violeur de plus de la rue. »

Elliot hoche la tête et lui fait un sourire timide.

«Je descends dans une minute, je dois appeler à la maison pour dire que je ne rentrerai pas. »

« Ok. Nous t'attendons tous en bas. »

Cragen se dirige vers la porte et part discrètement.

Elliot prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de la maison.

Kathy répond presque immédiatement.

« Oh mon dieu Elliot où es-tu ? J'ai entendu la nouvelle à la radio. Comment va-t-elle ? »

L'air concerné de Kathy lui donne envie de vomir. Hier encore elle voulait éloigner Olivia de lui sans aucuns remords.

« Comme toutes les victimes de viol. »

« Elliot, je… »

« Ne te fatigue pas Kathy, c'est inutile. J'appelai juste pour te dire que je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. »

« Je comprend. Vous devez arrêter ce monstre. »

Il marque une pose, se préparant pour ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

« Après je ne rentrerai pas. J'ai pris ma décision. Je la choisis elle. Je choisis Olivia. »

Il attend la réaction de Kathy, mais n'obtient rien. Alors il continue.

« Je trouverais un moment pour venir chercher quelques affaires. Je veux parler aux enfants aussi. »

Il n'entend toujours rien à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il suppose que sa femme est toujours là.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à prendre cette décision. J'aurai dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette. Ce qui vient d'arriver m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qui est important pour moi. Je ne peux pas la perdre. J'aime mes enfants et j'aime Olivia. Ils comprendront ma décision. Ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. »

Il entend Kathy éclaircir sa gorge.

« Très bien. Au moins les choses sont claires maintenant. J'espère que vous allez arrêter ce type rapidement. Et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'Olivia ira bien. »

« Merci. Je t'appellerai pour te dire quand je passerai. Embrasse les enfants et dis-leur que je les aime. »

« Je le ferai. »

Il raccroche le téléphone et se sent incroyablement soulagé. Il va pouvoir maintenant entièrement se consacrer à pourchasser Schenkel. Et à aider Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupée. Je suis un peu déçue du peu d'intérêt qu'à suscité le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-là vous fera plus d'effet…bonne lecture…

En cours de matinée, Cragen se rend à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Olivia. Il frappe et une voix douce lui dit d'entrer.

Il ouvre la porte et découvre Olivia assise dans son lit, l'air plus reposé et un peu moins effrayé.

« Bonjour Olivia. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Bonjour capitaine. J'ai très bien dormi. Merci aux somnifères. Hier soir je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors j'ai demandé quelque chose aux infirmières. »

Il s'avance vers elle et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Pendant quelques temps tes nuits risquent d'être un peu agitées. Je pense qu'un peu d'aide te fera du bien. »

Elle baisse la tête et regarde ses mains. Elle veut lui demander quelque chose mais n'ose pas.

« Capitaine…je dois sortir aujourd'hui. »

« Tu dois être contente, toi qui détestes les hôpitaux. »

Elle lève timidement les yeux vers lui et lui fait un petit sourire.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne pourrais pas entrer dans cette chambre et…je ne veux pas être seule. »

Il comprend sa demande silencieuse et s'empresse de la rassurer.

« J'ai de la place chez moi. Beaucoup trop à vrai dire. Si tu veux venir vivre quelques temps avec ton vieux capitaine bourru, tu es la bienvenue. »

Elle pousse un grand soupir de soulagement et lui fait un vrai sourire.

« Merci Don. C'est provisoire. Et vous ne verrez même pas que je suis là c'est promis. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps au bureau. Et puis un peu de compagnie me fera du bien. »

Le soulagement d'Olivia est visible et Cragen est très heureux qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour venir vivre chez lui.

Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive poser la fameuse question.

« Comment va Elliot ? »

Il est content que ce soit elle qui lance le sujet. Il va peut-être pouvoir l'aider, comme il a aidé Elliot ce matin.

«Quand je lui ai expliqué hier soir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir, il était anéanti. Il a disparu toute la nuit. Nous l'avons retrouvé ce matin sur un lit au bureau. »

Il s'arrête et sourit à l'image d'Elliot regardant le plafond sans bouger.

« Il était décidé à rester comme ça, pour être sûr de ne te faire aucun mal. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait qu'il reste allongé allait la protéger.

« Comme il est persuadé qu'il est la cause de tout tes malheurs, il s'est dit qu'en restant allongé, il ne pourrait te causer aucun tort. Et donc tu ne souffrirais pas. »

Il attend et la regarde scrupuleusement, essayant de lire sa réaction. Quand il est sûr de voir de la compassion dans ses yeux, il continue.

« Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Il est toujours persuadé du contraire bien sûr, mais maintenant il est debout et se bat pour toi. »

Les derniers mots de Don provoquent l'effet qu'il espérait. Ses yeux se mettent à briller, et elle veut en savoir plus.

« Et comment ? »

« Il s'est mis en tête d'attraper Schenkel. Il ne s'arrêtera que quand il l'aura retrouvé. Et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau quand il lui aura mis la main dessus. »

Elle sourit par ses larmes. Elle l'a repoussé mais il ne l'a pas abandonné.

« Je lui ai dit que tu finirais par lui pardonner. Mais il a peur que ça n'arrive jamais. Il dit qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle pleure ouvertement maintenant, mes ces larmes sont pour Elliot.

« Il n'est pas plus coupable que moi qui l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il a fait il y a cinq ans, et tu le sais. »

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'accord mais ne peut pas parler. L'émotion est trop grande.

« Schenkel avait mesuré chacune de vos réactions. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour vous faire réagir de cette façon. Il a fait un excellent travail, et maintenant il doit jubiler. »

Il sait qu'Olivia comprend parfaitement ce qu'il explique. Mais il doit achever le travail. Pour eux.

« Il est persuadé d'avoir gagné. Il est sûr de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il gagne Olivia. Et tu ne le veux pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle continue d'hocher la tête, mais avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

« Il sait que séparés vous êtes fragiles. Ensemble vous êtes forts et rien ne peut vous arrêter. Si vous restez soudés tous les deux il n'a aucune chance. Tôt ou tard nous l'attraperons, et quand ce jour viendra, je veux vous voir côte à côte le confronter. Il saura à ce moment-là que son plan n'a pas marché, qu'il ne peut pas détruire le duo Benson et Stabler. »

Elle semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, sa vie a tellement basculé qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à refaire surface. La honte, qui la tenaille depuis la veille, est maintenant remplacée par des remords qui la rongent rapidement et violemment.

« Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde qu'Elliot ai été responsable ? Oh mon dieu, il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir accusé d'une telle chose. »

Cragen, ne pouvant supporter de la voir souffrir comme ça, la tire dans ses bras pour la réconforter. A sa grande surprise, elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Elle s'effondre contre lui et sanglote à perdre haleine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Olivia. Il ne t'en veut pas. Il s'en veut à lui. Tout ce qui tu as à faire est de lui expliquer que tu t'es trompée. Après ça tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. »

Au bout de dix minutes, elle commence à se calmer. Seuls quelques spasmes la secouent encore.

Don se recule doucement pour voir son visage.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle attend quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et le regarde.

« Oui. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. »

« Bien. Si j'ai pu t'aider alors tant mieux. Je vais devoir te laisser. Tout le monde a besoin de moi pour retrouver la trace de Schenkel. Je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi pour te chercher et t'emmener à la maison, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Il commence à se lever mais elle attrape son bras pour le retenir.

« Attendez. J'ai encore un service à vous demander. »

Il se rassoit et attend qu'elle parle.

« Avant de venir me chercher, pourriez-vous passer à mon appartement et prendre quelques affaires pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, aucun problème. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non, faites pour le mieux. J'enverrai Elliot chercher le reste quand je lui aurai parlé. »

Il sourit à la pensée de bientôt les revoir tout les deux ensembles. Et il est fier d'en être l'instigateur.

« Ok. Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non, ne lui dites rien. Je l'appellerai moi-même. Je veux faire les choses bien. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Il pose sa main sur sa joue et la regarde tendrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Olivia. Tout va bien se passer. Il va être tellement heureux de te revoir. »

« Je l'espère Don. Je lui ai fait du mal et je m'en veux. »

« Crois-moi, tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à le convaincre qu'il est innocent que de te faire pardonner. Mais je sais que tu trouveras les mots justes. »

Au sourire qu'elle lui donne, il sait que les choses vont s'améliorer. Le pire est derrière elle, derrière eux. Une fois réunis, ils vont gérer ce drame et ses conséquences ensemble. Il en est persuadé.

Il se lève du lit et la regarde avant de partir.

« Reposes-toi Olivia. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Nous veillons tous sur toi. Plus rien ne va t'arriver. »

Elle lui sourit et incline la tête, voulant de toutes ses forces croire ses paroles.

« Merci pour tout capitaine. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. »

« Tes yeux étaient bien ouverts Olivia. Tu ne regardais simplement pas dans la bonne direction. »

Elle s'allonge dans son lit et il sait à ce moment-là qu'il peut partir tranquille. Son attaque sera toujours présente dans son esprit et le souvenir restera gravé dans sa mémoire, mais avec l'aide d'Elliot, il sait qu'elle recommencera à vivre normalement dans très peu de temps. Il prendra soin d'elle et la suivra à chaque pas vers la voie de la guérison.

Il a toujours été pour elle son meilleur remède, et il le sait.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Cragen arrive au bureau, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il y a des policiers en uniforme dans tous les coins. La salle est bondée et les téléphones sonnent de partout.

Il s'approche du bureau de Munch, qui est le seul à peu près calme dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe John ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ici ? »

Munch lève les yeux de son dossier et regarde son capitaine.

« Le maire a donné une conférence de presse ce matin. Un avis de recherche est lancé contre Schenkel. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu ou aperçu doivent nous appeler. »

Il regarde autour de lui pour lui montrer de quoi il parle.

« Alors tout le monde s'est mobilisé pour répondre aux nombreux appels que nous recevons. »

Cragen est étonné de la ferveur que suscite l'attaque d'Olivia. Il sait qu'elle est appréciée et respectée, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'une telle solidarité se mettrait en place.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je revois tout le dossier de Schenkel. Il y a peut-être des noms là-dedans qui pourraient nous aider. Il est certainement entré en contact avec certaines personnes. Le moindre indice peut nous aider. »

Il hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'il est d'accord avec lui, puis il se tourne vers le bureau d'Elliot.

« Comment va Elliot ? »

« Il tient le coup. Il est complètement investi dans sa mission de retrouver Schenkel. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place s'il le trouve en premier. »

Don reste les yeux fixés sur Elliot qui ne l'a pas vu, trop absorbé par ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« Moi non plus. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je pense que je réagirais comme lui si j'étais à sa place. »

« C'est sûr. Vous avez vu Olivia ? »

Cragen détache ses yeux d'Elliot et se tourne vers John.

« Oui, je reviens juste de l'hôpital. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouve.

« Après ce qu'elle a subi, il serait étonnant qu'elle se sente bien. Mais elle est forte. Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra. Mais ça prendra du temps. »

« Elle n'est pas seule. Nous serons tous là pour elle. »

« Où est Fin ? »

« Il est parti poser quelques questions aux voisins d'Olivia. Certains ont peut-être vu quelque chose. S'il est venu à pied ou en voiture. Comme je vous l'ai dit, n'importe quel indice peut nous aider. »

« Tout est bon à prendre en effet. Il va de toute façon finir par faire une erreur. Il ne peut pas se cacher éternellement. Bien, je te laisse travailler. Je vais dans mon bureau. S'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau, appelles-moi. »

Il se dirige alors vers son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur Elliot qui est en plein travail, totalement concentré et hermétique à ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Le reste de la journée est passé relativement vite. Entre les différentes pistes à inspecter et les différents témoignages à entendre, tout le monde a été très occupé. Schenkel a été vu à plusieurs reprises et la population est très désireuse de le faire arrêter.

Cragen est prêt pour partir. Il attend seulement le bon moment pour quitter son bureau, ne voulant pas être vu par Elliot. Il ne sait pas comment lui répondre à l'heure actuelle, Olivia lui ayant demandé de ne rien lui dire encore sur ses intentions.

Il est allé à son appartement pendant sa pause déjeuner. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune clé, donc il a fait un crochet par l'hôpital pour la récupérer. Il s'est ensuite rendu chez elle et a pris le nécessaire. Il est retourné à l'hôpital, lui a déposé ses affaire et est ensuite revenu au poste, n'éveillant aucuns soupçons de la part d'Elliot.

Il profite qu'Elliot parte en direction des toilettes pour s'éclipser rapidement de son bureau. Il s'arrête au bureau de John et lui explique brièvement la situation.

« Je file tant qu'Elliot est absent. Olivia sort de l'hôpital et ensuite elle va s'installer chez moi pour quelques temps. Elliot n'est au courant de rien. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de questions. Donc s'il demande où je suis, dis-lui que j'avais des choses à faire et que j'ai dû partir. Ok ? »

« Pas de problèmes capitaine, je m'occupe de lui. Elle refuse toujours de le voir ? »

« Les choses s'arrangent. Elle veut lui parler mais n'a pas encore trouvé le bon moment. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire. »

« Je serai une tombe. »

Cragen lui sourit, lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et part discrètement.

En chemin, il s'arrête dans une épicerie pour acheter de la nourriture. Son frigo n'est pas très rempli et Olivia a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il frappe sur la porte de la chambre et entre, découvrant Olivia assise sur le bord du lit, habillée et visiblement impatiente de partir.

« Tu es déjà prête ? »

« Oui. J'ai signé mes papiers de sortie. Nous pouvons y aller. »

« Je vois que tu apprécies toujours autant les hôpitaux. Remarque je te comprends et je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Allons-y. »

Elle se lève et met sa veste, ne se faisant pas prier pour quitter les lieux.

Don prend le sac qu'il avait précédemment apporté et fait signe à Olivia de passer devant lui pour sortir.

Ils montent dans la voiture et soudainement l'atmosphère est pesante. Cragen sent que quelque chose tracasse Olivia. Il veut lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais au lieu de cela il se tait et se concentre sur la route, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Il se gare devant la maison et sent Olivia devenir de plus en plus angoissée. Il décide alors d'essayer de couper cette tension.

«Tu sais Olivia, si tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec moi et que tu as changé d'avis, je comprendrai. Dis-moi simplement où tu veux que je te dépose et je le ferai. »

Olivia, absorbée dans ses pensées, entend la voix de son capitaine et tourne brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais que si tu préférais aller ailleurs de peur de rester avec moi, je comprendrai. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui dit soudainement ça.

« Tu as l'air inquiète depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital. »

Elle ferme les yeux et passe ses doigts sur son front.

« Non. Non ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je pense juste à Elliot et à ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas. »

Cragen pousse un soupir et se met à rire.

« Si c'est juste ça qui t'inquiète, alors tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Je peux mettre ma main à couper qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'en veut lui. Il n'a rien contre toi. »

Elle le regarde mais n'arrive pas du tout à se convaincre qu'il a raison. Elle a terriblement peur de l'avoir perdu. Elle ne survivrait pas à sa perte.

« Aller, arrêtes de t'inquiéter et entrons. Tu vas t'installer confortablement et ensuite je te ferai un fabuleux dîner. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un. J'espère juste que ce sera comestible. »

Olivia lui fait le premier sourire depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il se dit alors que les choses vont aller bien et que la vie va reprendre petit à petit son cours.

Olivia est étonnée de la taille de la maison. Elle est immense. Et tout est parfaitement rangé. Elle se demande comment un homme si occupé peut entretenir une superficie pareille alors qu'elle est incapable de garder propre ses soixante mètres carrés.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je t'ai donné celle juste à côté de la salle de bains. »

Il tend son bras pour lui montrer les escaliers, qu'elle commence à monter sans attendre. Arrivée en haut, elle attend que Don passe devant elle pour lui montrer quelle pièce elle va habiter. En effet, à gauche et à droite des escaliers il n'y a pas moins de cinq portes.

Il s'avance vers l'une d'elle et l'ouvre. Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre et Olivia regarde autour d'elle.

« Voici ta chambre. Tu as de la place pour ranger tes affaires et la salle de bains se trouve juste à droite. Tu es ici chez toi. Installes-toi et prends ton temps. Je vais aller préparer le dîner. »

« Merci Don. »

Il lève la main pour l'arrêter.

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal et ça me fait plaisir. Vivre seul est parfois pesant, tu sais de quoi je parle. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle lui sourit juste, et cela lui suffit amplement.

Il sort de la chambre, la laissant prendre ses marques à son rythme. Il redescend les escaliers et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la pièce est sans dessus dessous. Il se rend compte que cuisiner est un art qui s'entretient, et que quand on a pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, l'organisation manque. Il essaye de ranger un peu quand la sonnette retentit. Il s'essuie les mains, ne prend pas la peine de retirer son tablier et se dirige vers la porte.

Il l'ouvre et trouve un homme avec un sac de sport à la main, l'air totalement désespéré.

« Elliot, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venue vous rendre visite et je m'en excuse ! Mais me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… et le suivant mettra moins de temps à venir c'est promis ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires…bonne lecture…

Elliot est debout devant son capitaine, l'air complètement perdu.

« Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça chez vous sans prévenir, mais j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un immense service. »

Cragen, avec son tablier et son air intrigué, donne l'impression à Elliot qu'il l'a probablement dérangé à un mauvais moment.

« Je sais que j'aurai dû vous appeler. J'ai voulu vous en parler au bureau mais vous étiez déjà parti. Je sais que je vous dérange, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. »

Cragen ne sait pas quoi dire. Il sait que s'il lui dit qu'Olivia est ici, il partira immédiatement sans attendre aucune explication. Et d'un autre côté, il ne veut pas qu'Olivia pense qu'il lui a tendu un piège en faisant venir Elliot.

« Calme-toi Elliot. Tu ne me déranges jamais et tu le sais. La situation est compliquée c'est vrai, mais nous allons sûrement trouver une solution. Explique-moi d'abord ce qui t'arrive. »

Elliot prend une grande inspiration et commence à lui raconter son histoire.

« J'ai quitté Kathy. Définitivement. J'aurai pu rester à la maison et continuer à dormir dans la chambre d'amis comme je le fais depuis si longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas une minute de plus. Les choses se sont aggravées depuis quelques temps. Kathy m'accuse de beaucoup de choses et me pose des tas de questions. Je les évite systématiquement pour ne pas lui faire de peine, mais elle sait. Elle connait la vérité et c'est insupportable. Pour elle comme pour moi. »

Elliot, emporté par son récit, n'a pas aperçu Olivia en haut de l'escalier. Elle reste silencieuse et l'écoute attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

Les mots sortent rapidement de sa bouche et il commence à manquer de souffle.

Don lève les mains pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

« Mais Elliot enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui est insupportable ? »

Il pousse un grand soupir et regarde Cragen avec des yeux meurtris.

« J'aime Olivia. Kathy le sait. Elle s'en est rendu compte il y a longtemps, bien avant moi d'ailleurs. »

Il se met à rire, bien que le moment ne s'y prête pas.

« J'ai essayé d'être un bon mari. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'aimer ma femme. Dieu m'en est témoin. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sais au fond de moi qu'Olivia ressent plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Si j'avais été un homme et que j'avais pris mes responsabilités plus tôt, Olivia et moi serions peut-être ensemble maintenant, et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Olivia n'aurait pas été…elle n'aurait pas eu à subir ça. Je l'aurai protégé. J'aurai fait ce que je devais faire. »

Il est dans une spirale infernale que Don n'est pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter. Il sait que quand il s'agit d'Olivia, Elliot ne résonne jamais rationnellement. Il est abattu devant la tristesse de son ami.

« Arrête Elliot. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu le sais. Ces choses arrivent, tu les vois tous les jours, et tu sais que nous n'y pouvons rien. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu attends de moi. »

La respiration d'Elliot est rapide. Sa vie tombe en morceaux et il ne peut rien faire. Il ne maîtrise plus rien.

« La nuit dernière j'ai dormi au poste. J'aurai dû retourner à la maison mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Ma future ex-femme me déteste, ce que je comprends parfaitement, et la femme que j'aime ne veut plus me voir, ce que je comprends également. Je ne veux pas être seul. J'ai des idées noires et à l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Don a un mouvement de recul aux derniers mots d'Elliot.

« Elliot, tu es catholique et tu sais que… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elliot recommence sa tirade.

« Je m'en fous Don. Mes enfants sont grands, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. D'ailleurs Kathy est un meilleur parent que moi de toute façon. »

Il commence à pleurer, ses dernières défenses s'effondrant devant son capitaine.

« J'ai brisé la vie d'Olivia. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Et vivre avec ça est au-dessus de mes forces. La meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de… »

Lui non plus n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Olivia, se tenant toujours en haut des escaliers, prend la parole, avec une voix forte et assurée.

« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. »

Elliot sursaute et lève les yeux dans la direction de sa voix. Mais quand il l'aperçoit, il tourne les yeux vers Cragen, sa bouche ouverte dans le choc.

« Vous auriez dû me dire qu'elle était là. Je ne serais pas venu si j'avais su. Je…je suis désolé. »

Il n'attend aucune réponse et se tourne rapidement pour partir.

Cragen veut le rattraper mais Olivia descend déjà les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Non capitaine. Laissez-moi faire. C'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état. C'est à moi de régler tout ça. »

Elle passe devant Don et coure dans la direction d'Elliot.

« Elliot attends ! »

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il se dirige vers sa voiture d'un pas décidé.

Elle attrape son bras et le retourne pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Elliot bon sang écoute-moi ! »

Il est face à elle mais ne la regarde pas. Sa tête est baissée vers le sol. Il n'a aucune envie de se confronter à elle.

« Regarde-moi. »

Au lieu de faire ce qu'elle demande, il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle sait que dans son état actuel, elle n'arrivera à rien. Elliot Stabler est borné et quand il a décidé quelque chose il le fait. Elle décide donc d'utiliser une autre tactique.

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder. Tu penses que je suis faible maintenant. Je suis une victime, je ne peux plus faire mon travail correctement. »

Sa remarque le fait réagir immédiatement. Il redresse la tête et la regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Jamais je ne penserais que tu es faible. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Et à mes yeux tu es la même personne aujourd'hui qu'avant ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle sait qu'elle a capté son attention. Elle doit maintenant faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que son refus de le voir était stupide et inutile.

«Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé. Mais j'avais tellement honte… »

« Honte de quoi ? Si quelqu'un doit avoir honte ici c'est moi. Ce qui s'est produit est entièrement de ma faute. Je préfèrerais être mort plutôt que… »

Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Elle le gifle.

Et elle ne le regrette pas.

Ses yeux sont noirs de colère et elle serre les dents.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire une chose pareille ! »

Il ne touche pas sa joue. Il ne sent pas la douleur. Il ne sent plus rien depuis le drame.

«Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit que tout est ma faute. »

Elle va exploser. Elle veut le secouer pour le faire réagir mais sait que c'est inutile. Alors une nouvelle fois elle essaye autre chose.

« Est-ce que tu m'as drogué puis déshabillé et attaché sur mon lit ? »

Les yeux d'Elliot s'ouvrent en grand à la simple pensée d'une telle chose.

« Non… »

« Est-ce que tu m'as ensuite violé ? »

Il veut mourir.

« Olivia… »

« Est-ce que tu as fait libérer Schenkel et que tu lui dis de me violer ? »

Il se prend la tête à deux mains et se met à hurler.

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Elle fait deux pas vers lui et attrape ses mains. Elle essaye de les retirer mais il résiste. Elle pose alors son front contre le sien, ne le lâchant pas, et baisse sa voix pour l'apaiser.

« Bien sûr que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu le sais et je le sais. J'ai réagi comme ça parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire face. J'avais honte de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme une victime. »

Il semble un peu se détendre mais ses mains ne bougent toujours pas.

« C'est pour se venger de moi que Schenkel t'as fait ça. Comment veux-tu que je vive avec ça ? »

« Tu devras vivre avec, comme je vais vivre avec le fait que je fais maintenant partie des statistiques. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais pas traverser cette épreuve si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi Elliot. Avec toi je surmonterais tout ça. Ma mère était seule… »

Il retire subitement ses mains de son visage et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas ta mère. Tu n'es pas seule. Toute l'équipe est avec toi. »

Elle tente un sourire timide et caresse son visage.

« Mais c'est de toi que j'ai le plus besoin. Avec toi je sais que j'y arriverais. »

La culpabilité est toujours là. La honte et le chagrin aussi. Mais elle a besoin de lui. Alors il va être là pour elle. Avec elle.

« Ok. »

Elle retire les mains de son visage, et son cœur subitement semble mon lourd. Elle prend sa main et l'entraîne dans la maison chaleureuse de leur capitaine.

Ensemble il vont guérir, lentement mais sûrement.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon ben désolée ! Plus de temps que prévu pour ce chapitre, beaucoup plus même… Manque d'inspiration mais ça y est, il est là ! Laissez-moi votre avis…bonne lecture…

Le repas se passe dans un silence pesant. Elliot fait mine de manger alors que tout ce qu'il fait est de jouer avec ce qu'il a dans son assiette. Olivia a l'appétit coupé de voir son ami dans cet état-là, et Don, quant à lui, a de plus en plus de mal à supporter la tristesse de ses deux inspecteurs. La situation doit bouger. Il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. Il décide donc d'intervenir.

« Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas bon, mais ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas cuisiné. »

Sa méthode est radicale. Deux têtes se relèvent instantanément, avec la même nuance de rouge sur le visage.

Olivia est la première à parler.

« Pas du tout capitaine, c'est très bon. C'est juste que… »

Elle baisse les yeux, ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

« C'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu, tu mangerais certainement. »

Elle lève des yeux brillants de larmes vers Elliot.

« Je ne mange pas parce que tu ne manges pas. Tu te reproches des choses inutilement. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que j'aurai beau dire ou faire n'importe quoi, tu camperas sur tes positions. Tu es là simplement parce que je te l'ai demandé, pas parce que tu en as envie. Et ça, ça me brise le cœur. »

Elliot la regarde mais il semble être absent. Soudain ses yeux s'assombrissent, ses épaules se raidissent et sa mâchoire se serre.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie d'être là. Etre là signifie que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, dans ton propre appartement, parce qu'un salaud t'a violé et t'a ôté toute confiance en toi. Ce fumier t'a violé par ma faute. A cause de mon caractère impossible, de ma fierté et de mon égo démesurés. »

Sa colère monte de plus en plus. Il se lève d'un bond de sa chaise.

« La seule chose que je veux actuellement, c'est qu'il crève. Je veux tuer ce bâtard. Lentement. Et je veux savourer chaque seconde à le voir souffrir. »

Il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose d'animal. N'importe qui pourrait avoir peur de lui à cet instant. Mais pas Olivia. Elle le connait. C'est un passionné. Il a tellement de force en lui. Et quand il est dans cet état, elle le trouve encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

« Mais si quelqu'un me demande ce que je veux vraiment, je lui dirais que je veux te voir sourire, que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé et que tu reprennes ta vie là où elle s'est arrêtée. »

Il se penche et pose ses deux mains sur la table.

« Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. La pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver s'est produite et je suis le responsable. »

Il se redresse, ramasse sa serviette et la plie consciencieusement.

« Alors ne me demande pas de sourire, d'avoir faim ou d'être heureux. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Il jette la serviette sur la table puis se tourne vers son capitaine.

« Don, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Je vais partir, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

Il se tourne et commence à se diriger vers la porte quand sa voix l'arrête.

« Si tu as quitté ta femme et que tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends, comment peux-tu m'abandonner comme ça ? »

Il est pétrifié sur place. Il n'ose pas bouger, se disant que s'il reste immobile, elle oubliera peut-être sa présence.

« Je sais que si tu es resté tout ce temps avec Kathy c'était pour les enfants. Que tu me veux autant qu'eux mais que tu ne peux avoir les deux. »

Il se rappelle très bien de cette conversation. Ce soir-là il avait un peu trop bu et il était si malheureux qu'il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Mais son confident lui avait promis de ne rien dire.

« C'est Fin qui te l'a dit ? »

Elle soupire. Elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir. Et ils sont de toute façon déjà brisés tous les deux.

« Non. C'est Schenkel qui me l'a dit. »

Elle voit ses poings se serrer si forts que ses doigts deviennent blancs.

« Il a aussi dit qu'en me violant, il était sûr d'obtenir sa vengeance sur toi. Que je te détesterais tellement que je te repousserais. Et que tu aurais tellement honte de toi que tu t'éloignerais de moi. »

Elle s'arrête un instant pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle essaye de lui dire.

« Je ne marche pas Elliot. Même s'il l'a fait pour se venger de toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es l'homme le plus gentil et le plus respectueux des femmes que je connaisse. En aucun cas je ne pourrais faire de comparaison entre lui et toi. »

Elle fait de nouveau une pause, espérant qu'il comprend ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle sait que la bataille fait rage dans sa tête. Elle ne veut pas le bousculer. Elle est celle qui a été violée mais c'est lui qui a besoin d'être apprivoisé.

« Bien sûr que maintenant ma vie ne sera plus la même. Bien sûr que je ne marcherai plus dans la rue avec la même assurance qu'avant. Et alors ? Ma vie doit s'arrêter ? Je dois cesser de croire en les hommes simplement parce que j'ai été violée ? »

Il n'en revient pas qu'elle puisse être si forte alors que lui est anéanti.

Il se retourne lentement et ses yeux tombent immédiatement dans les siens.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis si confiante en l'avenir ? »

Il ne répond pas, il secoue simplement la tête.

« Ray Schenkel est persuadé de s'être vengé. Ce qu'il ignore encore, c'est qu'il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. »

Elliot fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas où Olivia veut en venir. Elle qui semblait il y a encore quelques minutes si fragile donne l'impression maintenant d'être invulnérable.

« Quand ce salopard aura été arrêté, il jubilera à l'idée que tu feras tout pour le tuer, parce qu'il aura détruit nos vies et tout ce que nous avions en commun. »

Elle fait un pas vers lui, pointant son index dans sa direction.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout va s'effondrer autour de lui. »

Il ne comprend toujours pas. Il est abasourdi par la femme qu'il a devant lui.

« Enfin Elliot, réfléchis un peu. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te détruire. Et il est persuadé d'y être parvenu. Sauf qu'il ignore que lorsqu'il sera dans la salle d'interrogatoire, c'est toi et moi qu'il aura en face de lui. »

Il ouvre alors de grands yeux et tend sa paume vers Olivia.

« Oh non, Olivia, n'y pense même pas. Il est hors de question que tu sois dans la même pièce que lui. Je refuse que tu revives toutes ces choses. »

Elle fait un autre pas en avant.

« Je finirais tôt ou tard par me retrouver au tribunal en face de lui. Et il faudra fatalement que je raconte mon histoire, donc que je revive tout ça. Mais ça n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important est que toi et moi nous soyons ensemble, unis comme jamais. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas ruiné ma vie. Et qu'il ne t'a absolument pas détruit non plus. Je veux qu'il voit que nous sommes toujours les mêmes. Que rien ne pourra jamais nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

Elle fait le dernier pas qui l'empêchait de le toucher et pose tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

« Je veux le voir devenir fou en voyant que son plan n'a pas marché. Qu'il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison et que tout ce qu'il aura gagné est que nous serons plus proches que jamais. »

Il pose sa main contre celle d'Olivia et penche sa joue pour sentir d'avantage son contact.

« J'aimerai tant que tout soit si simple. Mais malheureusement je sais que même si tu es très forte, tu ne l'es pas autant que ça. »

Elle pose l'index de son autre main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Je sais que le chemin sera long. Pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je sais qu'il sera moins pénible si tu es à mes côtés. Et je sais que même si tu me dis le contraire, tu veux être près de moi. »

Elle retire son doigt et penche son visage sur le côté en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« N'est-ce pas que tu veux être près de moi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours il sourie. Un sourire qui vient du cœur et qui illumine ses yeux. Il retire la main d'Olivia de sa joue puis embrasse sa paume. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers le sien et commence à parler si bas qu'elle doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Depuis douze ans je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est être près de toi. Tu vas guérir, et nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faut pour ça. Je serais avec toi à chaque nouveau pas en avant que tu feras. Et prêt à te rattraper à chaque faux pas. Il y aura des jours difficiles où tout ce que je dirais pour te rassurer te rendra encore plus malheureuse. Et d'autres jours où je me refermerais sur moi-même comme je sais si bien faire pour t'éloigner de moi. »

Il encadre son visage de ses deux grandes mains, lui montrant ainsi qu'il est déterminé.

« Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Tu es le poumon de ma vie. Etre loin de toi pendant ces trois jours m'a donné l'impression d'étouffer. Etre près de toi maintenant me donne un second souffle. »

Olivia a les yeux remplis de larmes. Un tel revirement de situation était tout à fait improbable il y a encore quelques minutes. Mais peu importe, elle savoure cet instant si précieux.

« Donc j'en conclue que la réponse est oui, tu veux être près de moi ? »

Il rie alors, un rire profond qui résonne dans toute la pièce. Il penche ensuite son front contre le sien et lui chuchote doucement.

« Il faudrait me tuer pour me déraciner d'Olivia Benson. »


	11. Chapter 11

Suite à cette mise au point, l'ambiance est beaucoup plus détendue. Tout le monde a retrouvé l'appétit et la soirée se poursuit calmement.

Après un bon café, le capitaine sait qu'Elliot et Olivia ont besoin de se retrouver seuls. Ils ont encore tellement de choses à se dire. Il décide donc de s'excuser sans que cela ne paraisse trop évident.

« Bien, les enfants, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous, mais j'ai de la paperasserie à terminer. »

Olivia le regarde soupçonneusement, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, il continue.

« Et oui, Olivia. D'ordinaire, je rentre très tard, quand tout est terminé à l'unité. Mais comme je suis rentré beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Et malheureusement, il faut que ça se fasse. Et remettre à demain me fera double charge de travail ensuite, donc… »

Olivia est convaincue. Elle sait que le travail de capitaine ne s'arrête pas à donner des ordres ou des conférences de presse en tenue militaire.

« Je comprends Don, et je suis désolée de bouleverser vos habitudes. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Olivia. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dérangeais pas. »

Il se tourne vers Elliot.

« Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Olivia te montrera ta chambre. Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi. »

« Merci Don. »

« De rien. Aller, à plus tard. »

Il se tourne et part en direction d'une porte qui doit sûrement être son bureau. Elliot et Olivia ressemblent tout à coup à deux adolescents. Ils regardent en direction de la pièce où a disparu leur capitaine et ne bougent pas. Ils ne disent rien non plus. Elliot ne veut pas laisser le malaise s'installer et décide de briser le silence.

« Je suppose que tu dois être épuisée. Je vais débarrasser la table. Va te reposer si tu veux. »

Olivia est surprise par le son de sa voix et sursaute.

« Quoi ? Heu non, tout va bien, je vais t'aider. A deux nous irons plus vite. »

Elle n'attend pas la réponse d'Elliot. Au lieu de cela, elle commence à empiler les assiettes. Alors au lieu de parler, il prend les verres et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout est terminé. La table est propre, la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et la cuisine nettoyée. Tout s'est fait sans un mot, mais avec beaucoup d'organisation, comme s'ils le faisaient depuis des années. Mais maintenant que leurs mains ne sont plus occupées, le malaise est de retour.

« Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir au salon avec moi pour que l'on puisse discuter un peu ? »

Elliot est surpris par sa question, mais intérieurement extrêmement heureux de son courage.

« Bien sûr. »

Il tend le bras en direction du salon, lui faisait comprendre de passer la première.

Ils prennent place sur le même canapé. Ni trop près. Ni trop éloignés. Ils regardent droit devant eux avec leurs mains sur leurs cuisses, attendant d'être grondés par le directeur qui les a convoqués.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Olivia prend une grande inspiration et se met à parler.

« Je viens de traverser l'épreuve la plus dure de toute ma vie. Mon premier instinct a été de me refermer sur moi-même, pour me protéger. »

Elle s'arrête et tourne son corps dans la direction d'Elliot, pour lui faire face. Elle sait que dans sa vision périphérique il la voit et qu'il va la regarder lui aussi. Elle attend donc quelques instants que la nature fasse son travail.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle sourie.

« J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de surmonter tout ça seule. Je ne voulais pas voir de la pitié dans ton regard, ou du dégoût. »

Elle sait qu'à sa dernière remarque il va vouloir parler, et elle le stoppe immédiatement en levant sa main, paume en avant, vers son visage.

« Non, laisse-moi terminer. J'étais stupide de penser une telle chose, je le sais maintenant. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas rationnelle. J'avais mal, j'avais honte et j'en voulais au monde entier. »

Ses yeux commencent à briller, alors elle s'arrête un instant, respire profondément et essaye de se calmer. Elle veut que cette conversation soit tranquille, sans larmes. Elle en a probablement versé pour le reste de sa vie ces derniers jours.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je me suis vite rendue compte que je n'arriverais à rien comme ça. J'avais perdu la seule constante dans ma vie : toi. Je t'ai repoussé si fort, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »

Elle n'y peut rien, les larmes affluent rapidement dans ses yeux. Elle est submergée par l'émotion, par ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Elliot. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. »

Elliot retient ses larmes comme il peut, mais avec de plus en plus de mal. Il veut lui dire qu'il ressent la même chose, que la vie sans elle ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue. Mais il ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant, pas quand elle se confie comme ça.

« Des tas de choses se bousculent dans ma tête depuis ce soir. J'ai des tas de questions et aucunes réponses. Une partie de moi est en ruine, et sa reconstruction se fera grâce à toi. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir… »

Elle s'arrête là. Elle essuie ses larmes, renifle un grand coup et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les prochaines phrases vont être décisives pour son avenir.

« Savoir quoi? »

Sa bouche s'entrouvre mais aucun son ne sort. Elliot devient inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir Olivia ? »

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Sa détermination est inébranlable.

Elle doit savoir.

« Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi Elliot, même si tu ne me le dis pas. »

Elle ne lui apprend rien, mais l'entendre le dire lui fait un choc.

Olivia capte immédiatement son étonnement.

« Quoi ? Je me trompe ? »

Il avale sa salive et a tout à coup l'impression d'avoir des dizaines d'insectes grouillant dans son estomac.

« Non. »

« Bien. Alors nous sommes à égalité sur ce point-là. »

Elliot est de nouveau choqué et Olivia commence à trouver ça très amusant. Laisser Elliot Stabler sans voix n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Sa réaction lui donne assez de courage pour continuer.

« Je vais te dire certaines choses. Je te demande juste de me faire un signe pour me faire comprendre si tu approuves ou non. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête pour lui dire oui. A l'heure actuelle, il est incapable de parler. Olivia vient clairement de lui dire qu'elle l'aime et il lui faut un peu de temps pour digérer l'information.

« Parfait. Alors commençons. Je viens de traverser une terrible épreuve. J'ai besoin de toi pour me reconstruire, mais je dois savoir jusqu'à quel point je peux compter sur toi. »

Il ne dit rien. Il la regarde simplement, attendant sa question.

« Est-ce que tu as quitté Kathy à cause de moi ? »

Il hoche la tête de bas en haut, sans aucune hésitation. Il mord ensuite sa lèvre inférieure et elle peut lire dans ses yeux qu'il veut dire quelque chose.

Elle lève son index.

« Une phrase. Tu n'as le droit de dire qu'une seule phrase. »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête en signe d'accord.

« Elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi, alors j'ai choisit. »

Elle est confuse. Pourquoi lui a-t'elle demandé de choisir ?

« Elle sait que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Hochement de tête.

Il lève le doigt pour demander la parole, comme à l'école.

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui, vas-y, parle. »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. »

Elle se sent un peu bête. Elle voulait lui faire dire des choses sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche et finalement c'est elle qui ne sait plus quoi dire.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour Kathy et toi. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme. Et Kathy le sait aussi. Elle me demande silencieusement de faire un choix depuis très longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'affronter le regard de mes enfants, ou le fait que tu pourrais me repousser. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je préférais garder tout à portée de main sans me mettre en danger. »

Il s'arrête puis se tourne pour ne plus faire face à Olivia.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Il regarde droit devant lui, imperturbable.

Elle pose doucement sa main sur son bras.

« Elliot, parle-moi. »

« Ton agression a tout changé. Ce soir-là j'aurai pu te perdre. Il aurait pu te tuer. Et tu n'aurais jamais su… »

Il s'arrête et porte ses mains à son visage, cachant sa bouche avec le bout de ses doigts. Olivia n'ose rien dire. Alors elle attend.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes il retire ses mains et tourne sa tête vers Olivia.

« Si tu étais partie ce soir-là, tu n'aurais jamais su à quel point tu comptes pour moi. J'ai voulu trop longtemps préserver mes enfants, mais cette fameuse soirée, j'ai compris que c'est à tes côtés que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Mes enfants auront leurs vies à vivre, et je n'en ferai plus partie que pour partager avec eux certains moments. Mais toi, toi tu es celle que je vois dans tous mes rêves d'avenir. Je veux être avec toi. »

Olivia ne prend pas un instant pour penser, elle entoure Elliot de ses bras et enterre son visage dans son cou. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Mais elle veut autre chose. Elle ne peut se contenter d'être dans ses bras. Elle doit l'embrasser.

Elle recule doucement son visage et regarde Elliot dans les yeux, leurs nez seulement à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle lui sourit alors tendrement et incline juste un peu la tête pour pouvoir assouvir son besoin.

Elliot clôt les derniers pouces qui les séparent, mais quand leurs lèvres se touchent enfin, une porte s'ouvre violemment et un Cragen à bout de souffle apparait.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je devais vous mettre au courant tout de suite. Schenkel a été arrêté ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà…enfin ! Ca y est, l'inspiration revient, alors j'en profite ! Merci à celles qui me font des éloges sur cette histoire. Ca fait chaud au cœur. Merci de laisser un petit commentaire quand vous aurez fini…bonne lecture…et à très bientôt…

La terre s'arrête subitement de tourner. Il y a encore quelques instants ils étaient dans leur bulle, protégés de tout. Mais la réalité vient de les rattraper.

« Il n'a opposé aucune résistance. Les collègues qui l'ont arrêté pensent même qu'il avait tout calculé. »

Cette simple petite remarque suffit à Olivia pour que son cœur se remette à battre. Schenkel pense qu'il a gagné. Il est resté terré quelques jours pour que les retombées de son acte agissent et maintenant il vient savourer sa victoire. Sauf qu'elle va être de courte durée.

« Il est dans nos bureaux. Il n'a prononcé aucun mot sauf qu'il ne veut parler qu'à Elliot. »

Olivia ne tient plus en place. Elle veut sa vengeance. Elle se lève d'un bond du divan et s'avance d'un pas décidé vers son capitaine.

Il va faire une drôle de tête quand il va me voir. »

Cragen et Elliot ont au même instant un regard d'effroi similaire.

Elliot se lève lui aussi, se précipite vers Olivia et lui attrape le bras pour la retourner vers lui.

« Il en est hors de question Olivia. Tu n'es pas en état pour affronter une telle épreuve. »

La colère d'Olivia est instantanée.

« Parce que toi en revanche tu es parfaitement en état pour mener l'interrogatoire à bien et ne pas perdre ton sang-froid ? »

Il ne fléchit pas devant sa remarque, même si il sait qu'elle a raison.

« Peut-être mais pour moi c'est différent. »

Le sang d'Olivia ne fait qu'un tour.

« Comment ça c'est différent ? Je te rappelle quand même qu'au départ tout est de ta faute ! »

Au moment ou les mots sortent de sa bouche, elle sait qu'elle vient de faire une énorme erreur. Ce n'est absolument pas comme ça qu'elle voulait le dire. Mais elle se doute qu'Elliot voit les choses différemment.

Don sent qu'il doit reprendre très vite le contrôle de la situation avant que les choses ne dégénèrent de nouveau. Il sait que ces deux là ont la langue trop bien pendue quand ils se mettent en colère.

Il s'avance et s'interpose entre eux.

« Calmez-vous. Inutile de vous en prendre l'un à l'autre, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon Olivia, tu ne peux en aucun cas participer à l'interrogatoire. »

Le feu dans ses yeux indique à Cragen qu'il a dit la mauvaise chose.

« Je suis désolé Olivia, crois-moi. Mais tu connais le règlement aussi bien que moi. Dans cette affaire, tu es témoin et surtout victime, non pas officier de police. »

Elle sait tout ça. Elle fait ce boulot depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre les règles. Mais si elle veut tirer un trait sur tout ça, elle doit l'affronter.

« Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous savez ce que ça représente pour moi. »

Il est abattu, aussi bien qu'Elliot, qui a la mine dépitée d'Olivia, a déjà oublié sa petite remarque de tout à l'heure.

« Capitaine, nous savons tous les trois quel est le règlement, mais vous et moi savons également comment nous réagirions si nous étions à la place d'Olivia. Je ne veux pas plus que vous la voir dans une salle de taille réduite avec cet animal. Mais elle doit le faire. Elle doit mettre un point final à cet épisode de sa vie. »

Olivia est perdue. Il y a deux minutes elle pensait qu'ils allaient de nouveau se battre à coup de petites phrases assassines et voilà que maintenant il prend sa défense.

Cragen ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est partagé entre son affection pour Olivia et son devoir de capitaine.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous me demandez quelque chose qui risque de nous coûter nos emplois à tous les trois. Je comprends tes motivations Olivia, mais mets-toi à ma place. Si tu n'étais pas si impliquée, je laisserais Elliot y aller simplement parce que je sais que tu serais là pour l'arrêter au cas où les choses déraperaient. Mais là, si Elliot perd le contrôle, tu sais que tu ne feras rien pour l'en empêcher. Et je comprendrais. Mais je ne peux laisser une telle chose se produire. »

Elliot et Olivia se regardent. Ils ne disent rien mais dans leur silence Don sait qu'ils communiquent, qu'ils parlent.

Olivia se met alors à parler, sans quitter Elliot des yeux.

« Il ne se passera rien dans cette salle capitaine. »

Le regard d'Elliot est intense et lumineux.

« Olivia a raison. Il ne se passera rien dans cette salle, vous avez ma parole. »

Don risque gros mais il sait que la parole d'Elliot est sacrée. Ils doivent juste dissiper les derniers doutes qu'il a.

« Si vous m'expliquez pourquoi je peux avoir totalement confiance en vous, je réviserais peut-être ma décision. »

Cette phrase fait réagir les deux amoureux qui entrevoient une lueur d'espoir. Ils tournent la tête simultanément dans la direction de leur capitaine.

Elliot est le premier à parler pour défendre son point de vue.

« En quelques jours, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie. Je suis passé par plusieurs stades. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. Des choses que j'ignorais et qui m'ont permis de voir la vie différemment. Et des choses que je savais déjà mais que je refusais de reconnaitre. Je sais ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Schenkel. Mais je ne lui ferais rien. Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne le toucherais pas. Autant que je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait à Olivia, je lui dois le fait qu'il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je veux vraiment faire de ma vie. »

Il parle si calmement qu'Olivia et Don semblent hypnotisés. Aucun d'eux ne peut se rappeler de l'avoir vu si détendu, si apaisé. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il portait depuis des années s'était soudainement envolé.

« Aujourd'hui la chance m'est donné de pouvoir refaire ma vie avec la femme que j'aime. Je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser passer. Je vais donc interroger Ray Schenkel, il va être jugé et passera le reste de sa vie en prison. Et moi je passerais le reste de la mienne avec Olivia. »

Cragen est sans voix devant autant de franchise. Il connait assez Elliot pour savoir qu'il est honnête et qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

« Bien. Tu m'as convaincu. Olivia, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Olivia est encore sous le choc des mots prononcés par Elliot. Pour elle, il veut changer. Il ne veut plus être cet homme d'avant. Et elle est extrêmement fière de lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire après le discours d'Elliot. Je vais simplement répéter ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je veux montrer à Schenkel que son plan n'a pas fonctionné. Qu'au lieu de nous diviser Elliot et moi, il n'a fait que nous rapprocher encore plus. Il n'a pas détruit Elliot. Il ne m'a pas détruite non plus. Il a perdu. Et pour reprendre les mots d'Elliot, autant que je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je lui dois le fait qu'Elliot m'a choisi pour être celle qui partagera sa vie jusqu'à la fin. Moi non plus je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance. Je veux qu'il paye pour ensuite tirer un trait sur cette histoire et me reconstruire avec Elliot. »

Encore une fois Cragen reste sans voix. Ses arguments et sa plaidoirie sont excellents. Il ne peut que se plier devant une telle détermination.

« Vous avez gagné. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux pour mettre ce monde à l'abri de ce monstre pour le reste de sa misérable existence. Mais pour faire votre travail convenablement, je vous conseille de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces demain. »

Il fait un pas vers Olivia et la prend dans ses bras et commence à lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je sais que demain va être un des plus grands challenge de ta vie. Mais je sais aussi que tu es la femme la plus forte que je connais.»

Il se recule juste pour que son visage soit en face du sien, ses mains posées sur ses bras.

« Tout ira bien. »

Il l'embrasse alors tendrement sur la joue et se tourne vers Elliot, tendant sa main vers lui.

Elliot n'hésite pas une seule seconde et tend la sienne pour la saisir.

« Je te fait confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'elle se sente bien demain. Ensemble vous êtes invincibles. »

Il tire alors sur sa main pour lui donner une accolade virile mais qui pour les deux hommes veut dire bien plus.

Elliot ferme les yeux un instant, savourant ce moment rare et précieux.

« Merci capitaine, nous vous devons tellement. »

Cragen se recule, donnant à Elliot une dernière tape sur l'épaule.

« Bien, les enfants, je vous laisse. Je vais aller me reposer car demain la journée va être une longue journée et je vais être très sollicité. Essayez de dormir. »

Il se retourne et se dirige vers l'escalier.

Dormir.

Comment est-il possible qu'ils trouvent le sommeil.

Elliot a mille choses qui tournent dans sa tête. Comment va-t-il gérer tout ça ? Va-t-il réussir à la soutenir comme il le faut ?

« Arrête de penser Elliot, je vois ta tête fumer d'ici. »

Olivia est assise sur le divan et le regarde d'un air amusé.

«Je sais que tu te poses des tas de questions. Je m'en pose aussi. Malheureusement nous n'aurons aucunes réponses ce soir. »

Elle tapote le coussin à côté d'elle.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, et je sais que toi non plus. Mais si tu veux m'aider, viens t'assoir près de moi et dis-moi que tout se passera bien demain, que tu seras là et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. »

Il se précipite auprès d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

« Bien sûr que je serai là. Jamais plus je ne m'éloignerai de toi. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera désormais. »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et voit tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle.

Même si le moment n'est pas le meilleur pour une telle chose, il approche sa bouche lentement de la sienne, lui laissant le choix d'arrêter ce qui va se produire. Mais elle ne recule pas. Alors il clôture les derniers millimètres qui les séparent et leurs lèvres se touchent. D'abord timide au début, expérimental ensuite, le baiser devient vite langoureux, passionné. Toutes ces années refoulées ressurgissent tout à coup. Toutes les émotions gardées affluent à toute vitesse, les emportant dans un tourbillon enivrant.

A bout de souffle, ils se retirent et tombent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne disent rien. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire.

Olivia pose sa tête sur son épaule, poussant un soupir de contentement, alors qu'Elliot pose sa joue sur sa tête.

Et ce qui semblait utopique il y a encore quelques minutes se produit sans crier gare.

Ils s'endorment.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir pas eu plus de commentaires. Tant pis, je continue tout de même de travailler. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…bonne lecture…et un petit mot gentil juste après pour m'encourager…

Ils arrivent à l'unité à huit heures. Le trajet s'est fait dans le silence. Comme le petit déjeuner d'ailleurs. Un café rapide a suffit à Elliot et Olivia. L'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous pour quoi que ce soit de solide. Cragen est parti très tôt, bien avant eux, pour remplir quelques papiers et régler quelques détails. Ils sont tendus et fatigués de la nuit qui a été très agitée.

Olivia a pensé à Schenkel.

Et Elliot a pensé à Olivia.

Mais maintenant ils sont là, prêts à entrer en scène. Ils ne doivent pas laisser leurs émotions prendre le dessus, ils le savent. Ils ont promis des choses à leur capitaine. Ils doivent être dignes de sa confiance.

Olivia ne doit montrer en aucun cas à ce salopard qu'elle est pétrifiée. La seule pensée de se retrouver face à lui la terrorise.

Elliot, quant à lui, va devoir se maîtriser. Pour son bonheur avec Olivia, il doit le laisser en vie.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Le son de la voix de Cragen les fait sursauter. Ils se tournent vers lui et essaient tant bien que mal de rester naturels.

Olivia n'arrive pas à trouver sa voix. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun mot ne sort.

Elliot, voyant sa détresse, décide de voler à son secours.

« Nous sommes prêts capitaine. Un peu nerveux mais prêts. Nous voulons qu'il prenne le maximum, donc nous ne devons faire aucune erreur. »

Quand Olivia tourne son regard vers lui, il y voit de la gratitude. Ils ont des doutes, c'est humain, mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Le moment est venu. Ils doivent entrer dans l'arène.

« Je sais que vous êtes nerveux. C'est normal. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout va bien, parce que Schenkel est en route. »

Ils le regardent tous les deux avec étonnement.

« Il n'a pas passé la nuit ici. Les hautes autorités ont pensé que peut-être il pourrait avoir un accident s'il restait chez nous. Il a donc été transféré ailleurs. »

Elliot et Olivia sourient. Ils savent que l'unité est une grande famille. La police de New York toute entière a travaillé sans relâche pour que Schenkel soit arrêté. Chaque flic veut sa tête sur un plateau.

« Il est vrai qu'il est assez maladroit. Hier il s'est cogné la tête en entrant dans la voiture, et ensuite, en arrivant ici, il a malencontreusement trébuché et a raté une marche. Il est donc naturel que les supérieurs aient voulu assurer sa sécurité. »

Ce petit récit détend Olivia. Bien sûr, elle a le soutien indéfectible d'Elliot, mais elle a aussi les autres. Ses amis, ses collègues, et toutes les bonnes âmes qui la soutiennent mais restent dans l'ombre.

« Bref, je voulais vous prévenir. Il serait peut-être plus judicieux qu'il ne vous voit pas ensemble quand il va arriver. Sa mission était ne l'oublions pas : diviser pour mieux régner. Ca ne serait pas très gentil de lui gâcher tout de suite sa surprise. »

Il a ce petit air malicieux qu'il arbore quand il sait que la partie est gagnée. Et il a raison. Schenkel a perdu, sur tous les tableaux. Mais ça il l'ignore encore.

« Vous avez raison. Olivia et moi allons nous éclipser le temps qu'il arrive. »

« Prenez mon bureau. Les stores sont baissés. Il ne vous verra pas. »

Elliot hoche la tête, Olivia murmure 'merci' et sans plus attendre ils se dirigent vers le bureau de leur capitaine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le stress est de retour pour Olivia. Elliot doit intervenir pour qu'elle garde son calme et son sang-froid.

« J'irai en premier. Il doit penser que tu n'es pas là. Que tu n'es pas en état pour l'affronter. »

Au son de sa voix, elle a l'air de se recomposer un peu. Il doit continuer.

« Il va me poser des tas de questions sur ton état. Il va me demander si tu m'en veux. Je dois le laisser penser que son plan a fonctionné. »

Bizarrement, son inquiétude à l'air de refaire surface.

« Il va te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements Elliot. Il va vouloir de donner des détails, te mette en colère, te rendre fou. Tu ne dois pas céder à cette fureur. »

Il secoue frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite et pose sa main sur sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne craquerais pas. Il faut simplement que tu me promettes qu'il y aura d'autres soirs où nous nous endormirons avec toi dans mes bras, comme hier. »

Elle penche son visage dans sa main pour accentuer le contact.

« Si tout se passe bien, j'ai bien l'intention de m'endormir de cette façon chaque soir. La seule différence est que j'aimerai que ce soit dans un lit. »

Il se met à rougir furieusement. Olivia éclate de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, Elliot Stabler rougit. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

Avec son autre main, il la prend par la taille et la tire contre lui.

« Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerai te montrer Olivia Benson, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais crois-moi, quand tout sera fini… »

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, elle a compris l'idée.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure dans l'attente du baiser qui dissipera ses doutes. Il ne prendra pas le risque de perdre cette chance avec elle.

Elle n'attend pas longtemps. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de se préparer. Il ne lui demande pas non plus l'autorisation, il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Le baiser est profond et sensuel. Son désir pour elle est évident. Elle le sait. Elle le sent.

Il s'arrête brusquement et recule d'un pas.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Tu as parlé d'un lit et mon cerveau s'est mis à penser à des choses inadéquates étant donné la situation. »

Olivia sourit, le trouvant terriblement attendrissant.

« Il ne me semble pas que je me sois plainte. »

Il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux.

« Bon sang ce que j'aimerai qu'on soit ailleurs à cet instant. »

Elle est sur le point de lui répondre quand une voix se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est celle de Schenkel, qui vient de faire son entrée. Il cherche visiblement à attirer l'attention d'Olivia, puisqu'il ne cesse de demander 'où est l'inspecteur Benson', ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.

L'ambiance taquine et romantique d'il y a quelques instants fait place à l'angoisse pour Olivia et à la colère pour Elliot. Ils sont submergés par les images du calvaire qu'Olivia a vécu quelques jours auparavant. Les doutes ressurgissent et les esprits s'échauffent.

La voix se tait.

Schenkel est probablement en salle d'interrogatoire maintenant.

Elliot va vers la porte et pose sa main sur la poignée.

« Elliot ? »

Il stoppe son mouvement mais n'ôte pas sa main. Il ne se retourne pas non plus.

«Quoi qu'il dise, n'oublie pas que tu as une famille. Tu as des enfants qui t'aiment. Pense à eux. »

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il ne dit rien.

« Je veux cet avenir avec toi. Nous sommes trop près du but pour flancher maintenant. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

Il est toujours immobile. Ses mots n'ont pas l'air de l'atteindre.

« Je t'aime. »

Ses épaules et sa tête s'abaissent.

Elle sait qu'elle vient de le faire revenir vers elle.

« Elliot ? »

Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Elle se précipite vers lui et le retourne sèchement.

«Comment ça tu ne peux rien me promettre ? Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse. Et à Cragen aussi. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais il est là. A quelques mètres de moi. »

Ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus sont sombres. Ils reflètent la haine et la fureur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le tuer ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? »

Il ne répond pas. Les traits de son visage sont figés. Pour la première fois Olivia a peur de lui. Elle commence à pleurer.

« Je pensais que tu avais changé. Que pour moi tu allais être différent. Mais en fait tout était calculé. Tu as fait croire à Cragen que tu ne lui ferais rien pour qu'il te laisse y aller. Et tu m'as menti. Je pensais que tu m'aimais. »

La couleur de ses yeux change mais sa colère elle reste la même.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de ça. Je n'avais rien calculé, je te le jure. Je veux cet avenir avec toi moi aussi. Mais je dois tuer ce fumier. »

« Si tu le tue, tu iras en prison. Alors quel avenir aurons-nous tous les deux ? Tu perdras ton travail, ta pension. Tu deviendras un assassin. Et Schenkel aura ce qu'il voulait. Tu crois vraiment qu'il vaut la peine que tu perdes tout ? »

Son esprit semble s'apaiser un peu, même si sa mâchoire est toujours serrée.

« Tu n'as donc pas envie de l'entendre hurler quand il s'apercevra qu'il a échoué ? Moi je ne rêve que de ça. Voir la colère dans ses yeux. Savoir qu'il croupira derrière les barreaux pendant que nous siroterons du champagne. »

Elle sent que ses défenses s'effondrent, alors elle joue son dernier joker. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et caresse son nez avec le sien.

« Et j'ai presque de la peine pour lui à la simple idée que nous trinquerons à sa santé allongés dans un lit nus l'un contre l'autre. Tout ce travail anéanti. Toute cette énergie dépensée pour rien. Le reste de sa vie va être un enfer. Alors que nous, nous savourerons chaque moment. »

Sa mâchoire est complètement détendue maintenant. Le mot 'lit' a décidément un bien drôle d'effet sur lui quand c'est Olivia qui le prononce. Ses yeux sont de nouveau sombres, mais de désir cette fois-ci. Ses deux bras viennent l'encercler, la tenant fermement en place contre son corps.

«Vos arguments m'ont convaincu maître Benson. Je lui laisserai la vie sauve. Mais je vais devoir me battre avec moi-même chaque minute dans cette pièce face à lui. Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

«Et il va payer. Mais pas de cette façon-là. Il n'attend que ça. Il me l'a dit. Il ne veut pas retourner en prison. Il veut que tu le tue. »

Elle l'embrasse tendrement et lentement.

« Et moi je te veux. »

Et elle a gagné. Elliot se rend. Encore une fois.


	14. Chapter 14

Tout d'abord merci, merci et encore merci ! Tous ces gentils commentaires…mmmmm…ça fait du bien ! Alors pour vous remercier, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère recevoir autant d'éloges que pour le précédent ! Bonne lecture…

Il prend une grande inspiration par le nez et relâche l'air lentement par la bouche, les yeux fermés. Il va devoir parer les attaques, esquiver les coups et garder le dessus sur son adversaire pour sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Il jette un dernier regard sur Olivia et ouvre la porte.

Schenkel est assis face à lui. Ses bras sont posés sur la table, son front sur ses mains. Il attend patiemment.

Elliot entre dans la pièce et referme la porte.

Schenkel lève la tête. Il aperçoit Elliot et ses yeux s'illuminent.

Il doit se focaliser sur sa mission : obtenir sa déposition puis observer Olivia terminer le travail.

« Salut Elliot. »

Il ne répond pas. Il s'avance et prend place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Comment va Olivia ? »

Il pose le dossier d'Olivia sur la table sans dire un mot. Ses envies de meurtre accaparent toute son attention à l'heure actuelle. Il ne peut pas encore le regarder dans les yeux. Il doit d'abord s'habituer à sa présence pour pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire sans risques.

« J'espère qu'elle va mieux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas en grande forme. »

Il ne l'aide pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait mais la réalité est toujours plus dure à affronter.

Il ouvre le dossier puis appuie sur le bouton d'enregistrement du magnétophone posé devant lui.

« Mardi 24 mai 2012. Déposition de l'accusé Ray Schenkel, pour le viol de l'inspecteur Olivia Benson. »

Il regarde ensuite sa montre.

« Début de l'interrogatoir 10. Interrogatoire mené par l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler. »

« Vous ne devez pas normalement être deux pour interroger un suspect ? »

Elliot sourit tout en feuilletant son dossier, ne relevant toujours pas les yeux vers Schenkel.

« Nous avons toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin. Vous et moi savons que vous n'êtes pas 'suspect' mais 'accusé', ce qui ne nécessite pas d'être deux. Ceci n'est qu'une simple formalité. »

Elliot sort un stylo et prend quelques notes rapides. Puis il relève la tête et regarde enfin Schenkel.

« Ray Schenkel, êtes-vous prêt à commencer ? »

La partie s'engage.

« Je suis prêt inspecteur Stabler. »

« Ray Schenkel, reconnaissez-vous avoir agressé l'inspecteur Benson le vendredi 20 mai 2012 alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle ? »

Le jeu commence, pour le plus grand bonheur de Schenkel.

« C'est exact. »

Elliot note scrupuleusement sa réponse puis enchaîne sur la question suivante.

« Reconnaissez-vous l'avoir droguée puis ligoté sur son lit ? »

Le sourire sadique sur le visage de Schenkel rend fou Elliot, mais il ne laisse rien paraitre.

« C'est exact, à un détail près. Je l'ai effectivement droguée, mais avant de la ligoter je l'ai déshabillée. »

A cet instant il ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Au fait qu'Olivia est derrière le miroir sans teint. Qu'elle voit tout, qu'elle entend tout. Elle entend la jubilation dans sa voix. Elle revoit certainement toute la scène, revit chaque seconde de ce calvaire. Et elle devra revivre tout ça au tribunal. Alors que s'il le tue maintenant, tout sera terminé.

« Un problème Elliot ? »

Encore ce sourire.

Une coupe de champagne. Un lit. Le corps nu d'Olivia près du sien.

« Tout va bien. Continuons. »

Il faut rester concentrer, penser à l'avenir.

« Reconnaissez-vous avoir violée l'inspecteur Benson ? »

Schenkel lèche ses lèvres et sourit fièrement.

« Oh oui Elliot, je le reconnais, et je n'aurais pour rien au monde donné ma place à qui que ce soit. »

Son sang boue sous sa peau.

« Contentez-vous de répondre par oui ou par non. Gardez les détails pour le tribunal. »

Le tribunal ? Quel tribunal ? Le tribunal ne fait pas partie de son plan. Il n'est certainement pas assez explicite. Il doit approfondir les choses.

« Et ses seins. Mon Dieu ses seins étaient comme du velours contre ma bouche. Ses mamelons bruns si fermes et tendres à la fois. C'était une sensation exquise, tu devrais essayer. »

Sa cravate est beaucoup trop serrée. Il fait trop chaud dans cette fichue salle. Ses mains démangent. Elles veulent saisir, serrer, frapper, faire mal.

Toujours ce sourire.

Une coupe de champagne. Un lit. Le corps nu d'Olivia sous le sien.

« Poursuivons. »

Il faut rester concentrer, penser à l'avenir.

« Je vois dans le dossier que vous avez refusé d'être représenté. Avez-vous conscience que cela signifie que durant votre procès vous devrez assurer vous-même votre défense ? »

Le sourire est toujours là, mais il est un tout petit peu moins brillant.

« Allons Elliot, toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas de procès. Sinon tu serais venu accompagné. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler monsieur Schenkel. »

Le sourire commence à devenir un peu nerveux.

« Pourquoi ne me demande-tu pas pourquoi je l'ai violée ? Oh oui, suis-je bête ! Parce que tu le sais déjà. Dis-moi Elliot, ça fait quel effet de savoir que l'on est responsable du viol de la femme qu'on aime ? »

Un coup. Un seul. Il a été Marines. Il sait qu'un seul coup bien exécuté peut être fatal.

« Tu sais qu'au départ, j'avais pensé à tes enfants plutôt qu'à Olivia. Maureen est une jolie jeune femme. Kathleen n'est pas mal non plus, mais elle a déjà eu son lot de soucis tu ne penses pas ? Et puis il y a Elisabeth et Richard. Je les aurais pris tous les deux. Après tout, ils sont jumeaux. Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de les séparer. »

Il aura probablement des circonstances atténuantes. Des équipiers sont extrêmement liés, surtout après tant d'années. Après un tel drame, il est normal qu'un flic veuille faire justice lui-même. Tout le monde comprendrait. Même un juge éprouverait de la compassion.

Et puis tout à coup les mots d'Olivia résonnent dans sa tête. 'Il va te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements'. 'Il va vouloir te rendre fou'. Elle avait raison. 'Il veut que tu le tue'. C'est vrai, il lui a clairement dit tout à l'heure. 'Tu es plus fort que ça'.

« Mes enfants vont très bien. Maintenant que tu es enfermé ils sont en sécurité. Et Olivia aussi. »

Le sourire s'efface de son visage, pour apparaitre sur celui d'Elliot.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Schenkel ? »

Il comprend maintenant ce qu'Olivia répétait sans cesse. Le voir en train de s'effondrer allait certainement être la plus belle revanche pour elle. Même lui commence à trouver les choses intéressantes. Il doit encore le pousser un peu pour qu'il soit fin prêt quand Olivia arrivera.

« En attendant votre procès, vous allez assister à une audience préliminaire, afin de décider si en attendant votre jugement, vous pouvez demeurer libre ou non. »

Il entrelace les doigts de ses deux mains sur la table puis regarde Schenkel d'un air amusé.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop sur la libération sous caution. Je pense qu'il va falloir vous faire à l'idée qu'être entouré de quatre murs va faire partie de votre quotidien pour un grand nombre d'années. »

« Tu sais qu'elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Elle pleurait comme un bébé. Et pendant tout le temps que je m'activais sur elle, je n'ai pas cessé de lui parler de toi, pour être sûr que tu ferais partie du souvenir. »

Il y a encore quelques minutes, sa réaction aurait pu être terrible. Mais maintenant il sait. Il sait ce que ce salaud essaye de faire. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Aucune chance. Il ne voit plus cette coupe de champagne ou le corps d'Olivia comme un mantra pour résister, mais bien comme une promesse d'avenir proche. Le bout du tunnel n'est plus très loin. La lumière commence tout doucement à filtrer.

« Elle ne se remettra jamais de tout ça. Elle a vécu la même chose que sa mère. C'est une malédiction dont elle ne pourra jamais se défaire. Peut-être est-elle-même enceinte. Qui sait, elle porte peut-être un petit Ray Schenkel à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce serait drôle, tu ne penses pas Elliot ? »

Cette fois-ci il est obligé de rire.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un flic expérimenté comme Olivia laisserait une chose pareille se produire ? Serena s'est fait violer il y a plus de quarante ans, les choses étaient différentes à cette époque. Aujourd'hui tout ça n'arrive plus. Et tu le sais. »

Il décroise ses mains, pose ses paumes à plat sur la table puis soulève lentement son corps de sa chaise. Quand il est debout, il se penche légèrement en avant dans la direction de Schenkel, et chuchote doucement.

« Et pour ton information, Olivia va très bien. »

Il se redresse complètement, saisit le dossier et regarde Schenkel droit dans les yeux.

«Ce que vous venez d'avouer va être retranscrit par écrit. Quand ce sera fait, vous signerez et retournerez en cellule. »

Il se tourne et se dirige vers la porte.

«Bonne journée Schenkel. »

Et il sort, laissant Schenkel totalement abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer.

A peine a-t-il refermé la porte qu'Olivia se jette littéralement à son cou, se mettant à l'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Apparemment Elliot n'est pas gêné non plus par la présence de son capitaine puisqu'il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter.

Le baiser se termine mais Olivia ne se retire pas.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de voir un jour ce qui vient de se passer dans cette pièce. Tu as été grandiose. »

Elle lui donne un baiser rapide, le libère et se recule.

Cragen, les mains dans les poches, sourit béatement à son inspecteur.

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te félicite comme Olivia, ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je dois bien admettre que tu m'as bluffé. Je savais que tu étais sincère hier quand tu m'as fait cette promesse, mais je ne pensais pas honnêtement que tu tiendrais le choc. »

Il sort une main de sa poche et la tend fièrement à Elliot.

« Je te félicite. Tu es vraiment un flic exceptionnel. »

Elliot ne se fait pas prier. Il saisit la main de son ami et la secoue vigoureusement. Mais devant tant de reconnaissance, il tire sur son bras et lui donne une franche accolade.

Olivia, très émue, laisse échapper quelques larmes. La première partie de leur plan a fonctionné. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire son entrée et achever tout ça.

« Bien, messieurs, nous voilà arriver à la dernière phase de notre plan. Je vais essayer de faire aussi bien qu'Elliot et la partie sera gagnée. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration, serre ses poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, et fait signe à Elliot qu'elle est prête à entrer dans l'arêne.

Il incline la tête en réponse et tourne la poignée de la porte pour qu'elle fasse son entrée.


	15. Chapter 15

Helllllloooooooooooooo…me revoilà ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux commentaires, n'oubliez pas ! Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus…bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien !

Elle entre dans la salle avec une boule énorme au creux de l'estomac. Elle essaye d'essuyer les paumes de ses mains sur son pantalon mais rien n'y fait, elles restent moites. Elle sait qu'Elliot est juste derrière elle, qu'il ne la laissera pas tomber, que la partie est presque gagnée, mais pourtant elle appréhende cette confrontation.

Elle sent la main d'Elliot sur le bas de ses reins, une invitation à ne pas avoir peur. Elle peut à tout moment s'effondrer, tomber en morceaux devant cet homme qui lui a fait tant de mal.

« Bonjour Olivia, je suis très heureux de vous revoir. »

Son ton est moqueur. Il ne lui laisse aucun répit, il essaye d'emblée de la déstabiliser.

« Le plaisir est partagé, surtout dans ces circonstances. »

Sa répartie le surprend. Il a même l'air offensé. Il pince ses lèvres pour s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Elle reste à distance de lui. Etre proche de cet individu ne lui a pas servi dans le passé.

Mais le problème est qu'un homme comme lui, habitué à traquer ses proies durant des jours entiers, a une faculté toute particulière à cerner les émotions des gens.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous approchez pas ? Vous avez de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon charme une fois de plus ? »

Elliot, voyant que la remarque de Schenkel vient littéralement de paralyser Olivia, vole à son secours.

«L'inspecteur Benson n'est pas là pour faire la causette. Elle est seulement venue te dire que le jeu est terminé. »

Son sourire s'efface rapidement et il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire.

« Quel jeu ? »

Olivia a eu le temps de se ressaisir. Elle fait un pas dans la direction de Schenkel, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui. Elle remercie silencieusement Elliot pour son aide et prend la relève.

« C'est exact. Je suis simplement ici pour vous dire que vous avez perdu. »

Il a toujours son air dubitatif, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il a capté l'allusion.

« Vous êtes faible, monsieur Schenkel. Vous avez l'équipement d'un homme mais vous ne savez pas vous en servir. »

Ses yeux changent de couleur, il est manifestement extrêmement vexé de cette remarque.

«La manière dont tu criais l'autre jour ne m'a pas donné cette impression. »

Elle se met à rire, jetant le souvenir de côté pour se concentrer sur le présent.

« Je criais parce que j'avais peur, pas parce que votre petit truc me faisait de l'effet. »

Il se lève d'un bond de sa chaise, voulant la punir d'avoir osé dire une telle chose. Elliot est prêt à bondir mais elle tend son bras sur le côté pour lui faire signe de ne pas bouger.

« Vous êtes tellement minable que vous avez été obligé de me droguer. »

« Tais-toi espèce de garce ! »

Son visage est rouge avec la colère. Les veines dans son cou sont dilatées.

Olivia, elle, ne bouge pas un cil. Elle est parfaitement dans son rôle. Elle sait exactement où elle veut en venir.

« Vous aviez bien trop peur de m'affronter. Vous n'aviez aucune chance contre moi à mains nues, et vous le saviez. Votre seule option pour arriver à vos fins était de me rendre inférieure à vous. »

Il frappe du poing sur la table, essayant tant bien que mal de sauver l'honneur.

«Je t'ai droguée juste pour ne pas avoir à abîmer ta jolie petite gueule. Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais rien contre toi. »

Elliot ne bouge pas mais est prêt à intervenir. Il sait que les choses peuvent vite déraper. Olivia est en mode flic, et tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut, elle n'arrêtera pas.

« Justement, c'est à l'inspecteur Stabler que vous vouliez nuire, donc me frapper pour le rendre encore plus fou aurait été plus judicieux. Des marques visibles auraient augmenté sa soif de vengeance, et moi ma colère contre lui. Vous ne me ferez donc pas croire ça Schenkel. Vous avez eu peur de moi, c'est tout. »

Il se rassoit et regarde Elliot comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

Elliot lève les mains en l'air.

« Inutile de me regarder, elle me fait peur aussi. »

Olivia sourit, sachant ce qu'il fait. Il sait qu'elle se débrouille parfaitement toute seule. Il ne veut donc en aucun cas l'empêcher de terminer le match.

Elle fait un pas de plus dans sa direction, n'étant plus séparé de lui que par la table. Elle se penche en avant et y pose ses mains.

« C'est sans doute pour cette raison que vous ne vous attaquez qu'à des jeunes filles. Elles sont fragiles, terrorisées et donc entièrement à votre merci. »

Elle se redresse et le regarde avec dédain.

«Vous êtes tout sauf un homme. Vous êtes pathétique. Et pas intelligent par-dessus le marché. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde que j'allais en vouloir à Elliot pour ce que vous m'aviez fait ? Il est le seul être sur cette terre en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Je pourrais parier tout ce que je possède sur sa loyauté envers moi. »

Elle met ses mains dans ses poches, penche la tête sur le côté et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« J'espère que vous vivrez longtemps. Je vous fais la promesse de ne jamais vous oublier. Je vous rendrez visite chaque année à cette date pour vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse avec Elliot. Vous aurez droit à mon bonheur jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. A bientôt Ray Schenkel. »

Elle se retourne, et quand elle voit le regard d'Elliot, elle y voit une immense fierté.

« J'aurais du te tuer ce jour-là. »

Elliot le regarde en souriant, puis regarde Olivia.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et je te remercie pour ça. »

Ils sortent ensemble et quand ils referment la porte derrière eux, ils poussent tous les deux un grand soupir de soulagement. Leur capitaine, Fin et Munch sont là pour les accueillir, une bouteille de champagne et des verres à la main.

« Alors là je suis bluffé. Tu as été grandiose Olivia. »

« Merci John. »

« Oh ouais, tu as été fantastique. Ce pauvre gars ne savait plus quoi dire. »

« Merci Fin. Pourtant en entrant dans la salle, j'étais tétanisé. »

« Et bien ça ne s'est pas vu. Tu as été phénoménale Olivia. Je suis très fière de toi. Elliot et toi m'avez encore prouvé aujourd'hui quels flics hors pair vous êtes. »

« Merci capitaine. Mais sans vous rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. »

Elle s'avance et tombe dans ses bras.

« Merci de nous avoir fait confiance. »

« Oh mais je t'en prie, tout le plaisir a été pour moi. »

Ils se reculent tous les deux et essayent de retenir les larmes qui menacent de tomber. La pression a été tellement forte que maintenant que tout se termine, la tension se relâche d'un seul coup.

Elliot veut lui aussi féliciter Olivia mais ignore si elle acceptera qu'il le fasse devant autant de monde. Après tout leur histoire ne fait que démarrer et à part leur capitaine, personne n'est au courant.

Il prend alors son courage à deux mains et s'approche d'elle d'un pas décidé.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerai moi aussi féliciter l'héroïne du jour. »

Il veut la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour lui montrer combien il l'aime mais aussi la fierté qu'il ressent. Mais au moment où il est prêt à montrer à tout le monde la tournure qu'à pris leur relation, c'est elle qui prend les devants et se jette littéralement à son cou.

Elle lui donne alors un baiser digne des plus grands films d'amour. Munch et Fin ont la bouche entrouverte, se demandant à quel moment tout ceci est arrivé.

« Je pense que nous devrions les laisser un peu seuls. »

Les deux inspecteurs se tournent vers la voix de leur capitaine, qui lui ne semble pas du tout choqué. John ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Cragen lève une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. Venez avec moi. »

Ils s'éclipsent discrètement alors que nos deux tourtereaux continuent de s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

A bout de souffle, Elliot est le premier à s'arrêter. Il pose son front contre celui d'Olivia, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as été parfaite. A aucun moment tu n'as flanché. Tu es vraiment fabuleuse. »

Olivia ouvre les yeux et recule la tête de quelques centimètres pour le regarder.

« Au début j'étais pétrifiée. J'étais persuadée de ne pas y arriver. Et puis tu es venu à mon secours. Alors j'ai su que je pouvais le faire. »

Il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Cette femme est une bénédiction pour lui. Il l'aime depuis si longtemps.

« Tu es vraiment sincère quand tu dis que tu ne m'en veux absolument pas ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune rancune contre moi ? »

Elle fait glisser ses mains le long de son cou pour venir les poser sur ses joues.

« Tu n'es responsable de rien et je le sais. Le seul coupable est dans cette salle, et bientôt il sera enfermé pour le reste de sa vie. Et toi et moi nous allons être heureux et oublier tout ça. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il sourit mais au fond de lui il y a toujours cette petite voix qui lui dit qu'il n'est pas étranger au fait qu'elle a été violée.

« Non, tu n'es pas responsable. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire. »

Elle le connait tellement bien. Il ne peut rien lui cacher.

«Ok, je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien. La seule chose dont je sois sûr à l'heure actuelle, c'est que je t'aime, et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Il se penche et l'embrasse encore une fois. Il la serre contre lui, voulant prendre le maximum de ces moments si précieux.

Olivia termine le baiser et le regarde tendrement.

«Je t'embrasserais bien comme ça toute la journée, mais je pense que nous sommes attendus pour fêter une victoire. Alors si tu le veux bien, remettons à plus tard cette conversation. »

Avant de la libérer, il serre un peu plus ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Quand nous aurons fini de célébrer ici, je t'emmènerais chez moi pour terminer cette conversation. Nous devrons juste nous arrêter sur le chemin pour acheter du champagne. »

Il la lâche et sans un autre mot se tourne pour quitter la pièce.

Elle reste là quelques secondes, remerciant le ciel qu'Elliot Stabler tienne toujours ses promesses.


	16. Chapter 16

Et voilà, dernier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir suivie durant tout ce temps. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont forcé à écrire plus vite. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…bonne lecture…

-EPILOGUE-

Trois mois ont passé.

Les choses sont presque revenues à la normale pour Olivia. Les cauchemars s'espacent de plus en plus, et son cœur ne s'emballe plus autant lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de leur appartement.

Leur appartement.

Elle aime ce son. Les choses sont allées relativement vite après cette fameuse confrontation avec Schenkel. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, trop de souvenirs douloureux hantant les lieux, et Elliot, de son côté, n'avait plus de chez lui. Et vivre chez leur capitaine n'étant pas une solution, ils avaient décidé de chercher un appartement ensemble.

Ils avaient convenu qu'il possède deux chambres, pour que chacun trouve ses marques à son rythme et que leur relation s'établisse sans heurs.

Le problème était qu'ils avaient déjà goûté au fruit défendu le soir même de l'interrogatoire, comme Elliot lui avait promis. Il y avait eu du champagne, et bien sûr, les vêtements étaient vite devenus inutiles. Ce moment avait marqué la fin d'une époque et le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Ils sortaient tous les deux d'un épisode de leur vie compliqué.

Leur union était scellée.

Après cela, faire l'amour était devenu presque un rituel pour s'endormir, Elliot s'éclipsant discrètement de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa belle. Mais vivant sous le toit de Cragen, ils préféraient ne pas passer toute la nuit ensemble, par respect pour lui.

Donc quand le moment fût venu d'emménager tous les deux, trois semaines plus tard, les bonnes résolutions se sont rapidement envolées.

A la différence des autres soirs, vu que leur cher capitaine n'était plus dans le paysage, Elliot n'avait pas eu besoin de s'introduire discrètement dans la chambre d'Olivia. Les choses avaient été beaucoup plus simples. Après un dîner romantique préparé avec soin par Elliot, ils avaient discuté de leur avenir ensemble et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini dans la chambre d'Olivia. Mais au moment de regagner sa chambre, elle lui avait demandé de rester, ce qui ne lui avait pris qu'un dixième de seconde de réflexion avant d'accepter.

Donc depuis ce soir-là, ils bénéficiaient d'une chambre supplémentaire.

Si un des enfants d'Elliot voulait venir passer la nuit, il pouvait simplement s'installer dans la deuxième chambre et ainsi tout le monde gardait son intimité.

Ils avaient très bien pris les choses pour Olivia et leur père. Ils savaient depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et leur mère. Les disputes incessantes et les regards accusateurs avaient cessé, et le calme était rapidement revenu.

Même Kathy, une fois l'affront passé, avait vite compris que leur séparation était la meilleure solution. Elle n'avait posé aucun problème au moment de remplir les papiers du divorce, et depuis, les choses entre eux s'étaient relativement améliorées.

Elliot avait quitté l'USV de Manhattan pour aller travailler à celle de Brooklyn. Il aurait pu simplement prendre Fin ou Munch comme nouvel équipier mais avait préféré couper tout lien avec l'unité. Il aurait difficilement supporté de voir Olivia partir avec un autre que lui. Et surtout il voulait bien marquer la différence entre leur travail et leur vie privée.

Olivia suit une thérapie, et les choses progressent bien. Elle a repris le travail depuis un mois, et cela lui fait un bien fou. Elle peut enfin rentrer le soir et raconter sa journée à Elliot. Tourner en rond dans l'appartement n'était plus possible, il lui fallait vraiment trouver une échappatoire.

Leur relation est très solide aujourd'hui, mais cela ne s'est pas fait sans heurs. Quand Olivia n'allait pas bien, Elliot ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, et tout ce qu'il disait se transformait inévitablement en pleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait et elle enrageait qu'il ne lui laisse pas suffisamment d'espace.

Et quand il s'éloignait pour qu'elle puisse respirer et faire le vide, elle lui reprochait de ne pas être assez présent pour elle, de minimiser ce qu'elle avait subi.

Quant à Elliot, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout ça refaisait surface dans ces moments-là et aggravait les choses. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ne où se placer pour ne pas la déranger ou l'effrayer.

Ils tournaient véritablement en rond.

Et puis un soir, Elliot n'a plus supporté d'être le souffre-douleur d'Olivia.

_« Je pense que tu ne rends vraiment pas compte de ce qu'est ma vie depuis ce jour. Je ne peux plus travailler, je n'ose pas sortir… »_

_« Tu vas retravailler Olivia, et tu le sais. C'est juste une question de temps. Et tu finiras par sortir de nouveau, je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu sois patiente, c'est encore trop frais pour que tu oublies. »_

_« Oublier ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie un jour ce qui m'est arrivé ? C'est vrai que c'est facile pour toi. Par ta faute ma vie est en morceaux et c'est toi qui les ramasse en passant pour le héros ! »_

_Depuis quelques temps, il ne recevait de la part d'Olivia que des reproches. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, tout lui retombait inévitablement dessus. Et il en avait assez._

_« J'en ai marre d'entendre toujours la même chose. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me tenais pas pour responsable de ce qui t'étais arrivé. Mais c'est faux, tu me le reproches chaque jour. Je fais de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Je rentre déjeuner pour que tu ne sois pas seule toute la journée. Je t'appelle au moins dix fois par jour pour voir si tout va bien. Je rentre le plus tôt possible. Je fais les courses pour t'éviter de te retrouver face aux gens. Tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez. »_

_Il est hors d'haleine, aveuglé par la colère mais surtout la tristesse. Il ne voit aucune issue à leur détresse._

_« Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça Olivia. Tu es malheureuse et te voir dans cet état me rend malade. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que j'aurais dû agir ce fameux soir dans la salle de repos. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. »_

_Tout à coup Olivia panique. De quoi parle-t-il ? _

_« Je vais partir Olivia. Ma présence est négative pour toi. Tu ne progresses plus et j'en suis la cause. Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans moi. »_

_Il saisit sa veste et se dirige vers la porte pour partir._

_Mais Olivia attrape son bras pour l'arrêter._

_« Elliot attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ? De quoi parlais-tu quand tu as dit que tu aurais dû agir ? »_

_Il est tellement en colère qu'essayer de la protéger n'est pas sa priorité._

_« Quand Cragen m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir, j'ai senti la terre s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Je suis allé au poste pour y passer la nuit. Mais une fois allongé sur ce lit, je me suis mis à penser. Et plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que tout était de ma faute. »_

_Il s'arrête un instant, le reste de ses mots coincés dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il est sur le point de lui dire va certainement la bouleverser._

_« Alors j'ai pris mon arme. J'ai posé le canon sur ma tempe et au moment de presser la détente, mon téléphone a sonné. »_

_Il rit par ses larmes, la situation étant de plus en plus pathétique._

_« C'était Kathy. Elle voulait savoir quand est-ce que j'allais rentrer. Eli avait besoin de son papa. »_

_Il essuie ses larmes rapidement, la colère toujours présente._

_« Alors j'ai posé mon arme. Pour mon fils. Mais je ne suis pas rentré. »_

_Olivia est paralysée. Elle a peur de bouger ou de respirer trop fort. Elle a peur qu'il s'évapore et qu'elle ne le revoit jamais._

_Mais l'amour qu'elle a pour lui est bien trop puissant. Elle se jette littéralement à son cou et se met à pleurer désespérément._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restent là, ancrés l'un à l'autre. Ils pleurent ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment, Olivia préférant toujours lui claquer une porte au nez pour ronger son frein toute seule, le laissant complètement perdu._

_Et puis quand les sanglots cessent, elle se recule lentement, ses bras toujours autour de son cou, pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_«Si tu meurs, je meurs. Et il n'y a pas matière à discuter à ce sujet. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Mais je ne te suis d'aucune aide ou d'aucun soutien actuellement. Je ne vaux plus rien, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai honte de moi. Si tu veux partir je le comprendrais. Je préférerais m'en aller moi aussi si j'avais à me supporter. Mais je t'interdis de repenser un jour à faire une telle chose, surtout pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »_

_Il retire ses bras d'autour de sa taille et les place sur ses joues._

_« Tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux dans ce monde. La chose la plus douce, la plus belle et la plus forte. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, qu'il soit aujourd'hui ou dans cinquante ans. Je mourrais sans hésiter pour toi, parce que tu en vaux la peine. Ne doute jamais de ça. »_

_Une larme solitaire s'échappe de son œil et avec son pouce il l'empêche de tomber plus bas. Elle le regarde d'un air étonné, comme si elle ignorait tout ce qu'il vient de lui dire._

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé si fort. Je me répugne tellement que je voulais que tu ressentes la même chose. Que tu me détestes autant que je me déteste. »_

_Il se remet à rire mais cette fois-ci il est réel._

_« Tu peux bien me pousser aussi fort que tu peux, tu ne seras jamais aussi forte que moi, et tu le sais. Alors arrêtes et acceptes l'évidence. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, quoi que tu dises, ou quoi que tu fasses. »_

Après cela les mots avaient été inutiles. Ils avaient laissé parler leur cœur, mais surtout leur corps, pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Et depuis les choses sont devenues faciles et naturelles.

Ils ont repris le cours de leur vie, ensemble, et ils sont plus fort que jamais.

Quand ils se disputent, Olivia ne l'accuse plus de rien. Et Elliot est presque en paix avec Schenkel, parce que quelque part, grâce à lui, il a enfin la vie qu'il rêvait de vivre depuis si longtemps.

Et dans neuf mois ils pourront jubiler devant Ray Schenkel, quand ils lui rendront visite. Ils pourront lui jeter leur bonheur au visage, et peut-être même le remercier.


End file.
